Embry's Love
by mys.tery.01
Summary: Lucy moves to La Push from California when tragedy strikes her life. She meets Embry, who imprints on her, and she finally has a chance to start a new life. But what happens when tragedy follows … Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

My Life? It used to be like a fairytale. Well my kind of fairytale anyway. I had the best friend, the coolest mum, heaps of really close friends. My life was exactly where I wanted it to be. Now? My life was a living hell. As I stand in front of the gate, waiting to board my plane, I think back over the last two months. And while I don't understand why everything went so wrong, in a way, I understood why I'm standing here right now.

I'm leaving my old life behind; starting fresh. I look around the departure lounge and all I can see are people being hugged by loved ones, all being wished good luck on their upcoming adventure. Me? I stand on my own; contemplating my future. I wish my friends had come to say goodbye. But they hadn't. Why would they? They all have the same problems that I do. What makes me so special that they would pity me when they had their own grief to wallow in? I don't blame them for not wanting to see me off, after all, the last few months had been hell and we all had our minds on different things, but I still would have appreciated a call, or something, just to let me know that they cared. But I had heard nothing; not a single word had been uttered in my general direction.

Finally, the stewardess opened the gate, and I was one of the first people to make my way through it; the pure eagerness to leave behind the strong sense of love, which illuminated from the departure lounge, powered me down the bridge before I was sick.

I was ushered to my seat and I happily sat down with a sigh. I shoved my earphones in my ear and blasted my latest favourite song, _Are you ready_ by Three day's grace. People started to file down the isle looking for the seat. I glanced around at the other people who were already seat and noticed a couple on the other side of the plane and a few rows ahead of me. They were cuddled together and talked softly. The woman looked upset and her partner was there to comfort her. I had never really been upset by that fact that I had never had a boyfriend before. But at that moment, when I saw those two together, I wished that I had someone to comfort me.

After the long, tedious flight, the plane finally touched down in Port Angeles. Coming through the airport doors and entering into the arrival lounge, it was impossible to miss my mother in the massive crowd. All eyes were on me as the women, practically in hysterics, gathered me in her arms. I, however, could not share her joy. My mother had had a brilliant idea of dragging me out of my comfort zone to live with my aunty Emily and her fiancé, Sam, in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. Well, actually that wasn't true. We would be staying on the small reservation which bordered the tiny town of Forks. My mother had come up with the idea when my best friend, Sandra, or Sandy as she was affectingly known as, was raped and murdered last month. Mum thought it was best to get away from my home town of California to escape the millions of memories I shared there with Sandy. All of my friends and family, apart from Emily and Sam, were in California, how could my mother possibly think that taking me away from them would do me any good?

"Hi Mum" I said as she came bounding over to me

"Lucy, sweetheart. I have missed you so much" my mother, Catherine, said as she took my bags from me.

"Yeah, I've missed you too mum" Mum had come down to forks a couple of weeks ahead of me to set up our things at Emily's place, while I stayed behind in California to attend Sandy's funeral. My mum was concerned for leaving me alone, but I convinced her that it was the right thing for her to do. She left threes weeks before and I had missed her terribly. Mum and I have always been very close as she was a single mother, my father died right after I was born in a motorcycle accident, and we had never spent very long apart from each other. These three weeks being the longest we have ever spent apart.

"Everyone can't wait to meet you. I've nearly gone deaf with the amount of questions everyone has been asking about you!" Mum said casually as we reached the ancient truck I noticed to be Sam's. I slid into the passenger side while my mother's words finally sank into my head.

"Wait, mum? Who's everybody? I thought it was just going to be you, me, Emily and Sam" I said as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Well, yes, there's them and then there are their friends. A lot of them are your age. They are all really sweet. You'll love them" It wasn't a matter of me loving them it was the matter of whether they would like me! I had never been any good around new people, and this would be no different. I decided not to push the matter any further. Mum knew how shy I was around new people. Even with Sandy with me. How was I going to do it with out her? I stared out of the car window and met nothing but a wall of green. It rained so much in Washington; I didn't know how I would adjust from sunny California to miserable Washington.

Finally we made our way onto the Forks local reservation, La Push, where my aunty lived. Pulling up in front of her small cottage type house, I began to feel really nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if I wasn't good enough for them? Would I make any friends at all?

I pulled my baggage out of the back of the truck and followed my mother up the front steps, letting fear and anxiety wash over me.

As I walked through the front door I couldn't help but notice the four men standing next to Emily and Sam. Standing at close to 7 foot tall with short, dark brown hair, apart from the one guy with long, shaggy brown hair, excessive amounts of muscle from head to toe, menacing deep brown eyes, and although they wore huge, friendly smiles on their faces I couldn't help but feel immediately intimidated by them. Emily was the first to make any kind of move towards me, moving around the kitchen bench and gathering me into a tight hug.

"Lucy, we are so glad you are here. Come over and I'll introduce you to the others" she said as she dragged me further into the over-crowded kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen I began to feel claustrophobic which did not mix well with my growing fear of the 7 foot giants. Mum trailed behind us dragging my limited amount of luggage.

"So, you already know my fiancé, Sam, and these are our friends, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Jared." One by one they bounded are to my side of the kitchen bench and gave me a tight hug and a boisterous hello. All I could manage was a small wave when they had released me and a shy hello. I stood there nervously, staring at the floor wondering what to say when my wonderful mother came to my rescue, stepping in to save my day, and all those other cheesy clichés.

"Well, sweetheart, you've had a big day. I'll show you to your room" I nodded and started to make my way across the kitchen when I heard someone come crashing through the front door.

"What did I miss?" I turned around to see another 7 foot giant come into the kitchen. He didn't notice me at first. I was no doubt over shadowed by Jacob and the others, which suited me fine, but I found it hard to take my eyes of the 7 foot wonder. I had never seen anyone so handsome. Without a doubt, Sam and his friends were easily better looking than any other guy I had ever met, and although they all looked scary alike so far, they had nothing against the new comer. Embarrassed by my thoughts I felt the blood creeping into my cheeks and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Ah Embry" I heard Sam say "Lucy?" I came around from behind Quil and stood out in the open. Embry's eye fell on me at once and his mouth seemed to hit the floor. I shied away from his intense stare and once again, found my eyes on the floor. What was he looking at me like that? Did I have something on my face? I never had that kind of reaction from a guy at less it was something utterly humiliating.

"Lucy this is Embry. Embry, this is Lucy" Sam introduced us. Although I could feel Embry's eyes on me, I looked up anyway, picking a point on the wall behind his head to focus on instead of his intense eyes. I made sure the spot I chose was close to his head so that I didn't look like some kind of deranged lunatic.

For a fleeting second I let my eyes lock in with Embry's gaze and managed to stutter a small "Hi" before dragging my eyes away from his gorgeous big, brown, puppy dog eyes and focused them back of the floor, blushing slightly.

I looked up again to see Sam clap Embry on the back. Embry shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Umm … h-hi" he said, his eyes never leaving my face.

I felt my mothers hand wrap its self around my wrist and she pulled me out the other side of the kitchen door. As the door closed behind me I managed to hear Sam say something to Embry

"Congrats on the Imprint, man" before I became completely out of ear shot.

When we reached my room I quickly closed the door, turning to my mother. There was one question I had to ask her before I went crazy.

"Mum?" she turned around and met my gaze

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Mum, did you say anything to Emily or the others about Sandy?" I didn't think I could handle talking about her to anyone, even mum, just yet. Sandy had been killed over a month ago, but so much had happened since then, seeing as it was a murder investigation, that no one had really had time to grieve properly. Now that I wasn't in California anymore, and without the investigation to keep my mind preoccupied, I knew all of the grief would slowly creep over me.

"Of course not, sweetheart. I mean, I explained it to Emily and Sam. We couldn't not have an explanation for just showing up like we did. But the other boys don't know. Emily and Sam have simply told them that we had our reasons for moving and they were not to probe us about it. Emily and I decided that you would tell everyone when you're ready for it"

"Thanks mum" I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Not much, but still. It was good to know. Mum then pulled me into hug.

"I have really missed you sweetheart. You know I am always here if you need to talk. But take your time. No one is forcing you" She whispered into my ear.

"Yeah I know. I missed you too" I pulled out of the hug and stood back, looking at my bag.

"Well, I guess I better let you unpack then" She said. I smiled and she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Once she had left, I fell back onto my bed and took in my surroundings for the first time since I had entered the room. The room was quite small. Smaller than my room back in California, but it wasn't too bad. There was just enough room to fit in a queen bed, a small bedside table and small desk. On the wall opposite to the door there was a large window which looked out into the always green forest. To the left of the door as the wardrobe which took up about half the wall. On the far side, next to the wardrobe and in the corner of the room was a small desk which I quickly occupied with my laptop. To the right of the door sat my new bed. The room wasn't much, but it was home. Well for now at least.

I started to unpack my bag, putting what I could squash into the tiny wardrobe. While I was unpacking, I couldn't help but think of Embry. What had he stared at me like that? I had never generated that kind of response from a guy before. It was always Sandy who managed to catch the guy's attention. She was the pretty one, no not pretty, gorgeous one, with her tall and thin but athletic body, her long blond hair and her big, bright blue eyes. Me? I was the mousy one, with the smaller and thin frame, shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes. I had a feeling that if Sandy were with me, she would have fallen for Embry, or any of the guys, in a matter of seconds. The second I thought of Sandy's name, I had to sit down on my bed, my head spinning. I missed Sandy with all my heart. We had been best friends since grade one, so we had been friends for a good 11 and a half years. I had always been shy; Sandy was always the outgoing one. If I had any choice in what I did with my spare days when I wasn't at school I would have stayed at home and curled up on the couch with a good book, but Sandy would never let me if she could help it. She was always forcing me out into the world, but that was why I loved her. Nothing ever phased Sandy, she did was she wanted and no one, not me or any of her family, could convince her other wise. My thoughts came back to the boys back downstairs and Embry. What the hell was I suppose to say to them? Sandy was always the one who made the friends, not me. How was I to survive in the great big wide world with out her?

As my thoughts revolved around none other than Sandy, I heard a slight knock at the door, which pulled me out of my train of thoughts. Who could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah?" I called sitting back on my bed and crossing my legs. The door opened and Embry stuck his head into the room.

"Hi" he said with a big infectious grin spreading across his face "Can I come in?" he asked as he open the door fully, my eyes trailing over his perfect body. Well what I could see through his shirt anyway.

"Sure" I said with a slight smile. This seemed to make him insanely happy, because his eyes shone and his smile grew impossibly bigger. He closed the door quietly and came over and sat on my bed next to me. As he sat down, I could feel my heart start to race. What was happening to me? I had never felt like this before! It was like he was reading my thoughts because, although it seemed impossible, he's smile grew slightly bigger again.

"I didn't get to introduce myself properly before, when we were downstairs. I'm Embry" he said holding out his hand and looking no where but deep into my eyes. I shook his hand and immediately pulled my hand back. His hand was so hot! And I mean it literally.

"Sorry, I forget how hot I am sometimes" I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, as I raised my eyebrows at him a small laugh escaping my mouth.

"So, how do you like La Push so far?" he asked turning around on my bed so that he faced me, sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"It's nice. Nothing like home, but it's different. I haven't had much of a chance to look around yet"

"Well, we shall have to change all that now won't we. Consider me your personal guide. I'll show you all the sights, first thing in the morning" He said maintaining his gorgeous smile.

All I could manage was a small nod.

"Well it's a date then" I could feel all my blood rushing to my face as I smiled and looked down at my lap nervously. After that however, I started to lighten up and we managed to talk for a long time about nothing in particular. We talked about back home in California, music, my love for books, anything and everything. Embry just kept firing questions at me and I just felt obliged to answer. I enjoyed the conversation. I learnt a heap about Embry, and it provided a distraction from thinking about Sandy. We were interrupted then by mum calling us in for dinner. Embry was up and off the bed in a flash, turning back around and holding his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. Although, once I was up Embry didn't let go of my hand, but just laced his fingers between mine and lead me out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. At first I was surprised by Embry keeping my hand in his, but that feeling soon deteriorated and I realised just how comfortable I was with being around Embry. Maybe this whole, meeting new people, thing wouldn't be all that bad! But once we walked into the kitchen, the feeling of calmness was soon taken over by fear as I saw that there were even more people crammed into the tiny kitchen. Embry must has sensed my fear because he gave my hand a little squeeze and lead me round to the other side of the kitchen to two open chairs. As we walked around, just about everyone saw me and Embry holding hands. Everyone had a big grin on their faces and my mother just raised her eyebrows at me. I knew she was happy for me and I just rolled my eyes at her.

Before dinner started, Embry kindly introduced me to all of others. They all seemed just as nice as Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Jared, who I had met when I arrived. I quickly warmed up to Jared's girlfriend, Kim, who was seated to my right. Finally dinner was served and Emily explained to me that at every meal, all of the girls, Emily, Kim, my mother and I, were to dish up our own food before any of the boys, or Leah, could touch it. I didn't quite understand at first, and I couldn't understand why Leah didn't fall under the "girls eat first" category, but I quietly did what I was told and took a couple of sausages and some potato bake, not particularly hungry after such a big day. I soon found out why the girls were to eat first. Once we had finished serving up our plates, the boy dug in and when I say dug in I mean, the whole table of food was gone in a matter of seconds!. But that wasn't the amazing part. In front of each boy was a plate towering with food, food that had disappeared in minutes. I stared at Embry in astonishment, wondering where all the food went. I heard Kim laughing beside me and I turned to look at her, astonished. She just shrugged saying "you'll get use to it eventually" and went back to her dinner, laughing softly.

After dinner, we went out onto one of the cliffs that lined La Push. The wind was fierce and the boys quickly made a fire. Once the fire was up and going, I quickly sat down beside it to try and warm myself up. Stupidly, I didn't even think of bringing a jumper. Everyone slowly made their way over to the fire and sat down. Embry came over and sat down by me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back sliding closer to me so that our arms were touching, heat radiating off of him. I couldn't believe how calm I was around all of these people. I had known them less that 12 hours but I felt like I had known them for years. I was happy; I finally made friends with out the help of Sandy. The thought of her name sent a shiver down my spine. Embry turned to me, obviously feeling my shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah just a little bit" I said, not wanting to mention anything about Sandy.

Embry smiled wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his body. I was a little surprised, but soon relaxed against his side and leaned in closer, the heat of his body to good to resist. I was content. Sitting there next to Embry with his arm wrapped around me, I had never felt safer in my life. The only sound to be heard was the mumble of people talking in their own little conversations and the soft crackle of the fire.

Jakes dad, one of the tribal leaders, I suppose you could describe it, started to tell old tribal legends. I closed my eyes and took everything he was saying in. If I was going to be living in La Push I would have to be familiar with the local legends. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep against Embry's shoulder, listening to the quite hum of Jacob's dad's voice as he finished his story and everyone resumed their earlier conversations.

I must have fallen into a deep sleep then for the next thing I know was being lower onto my bed. My eyes opened slightly and I saw Embry standing over me. I opened my eyes fully and smiled up at him.

"Hi" I said sleepily, Embry smiled and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You fell asleep down by the fire and I didn't want to wake you so I carried you back here. Go back to sleep, your tired. I'll see you in the morning" My eyes instantly fluttered shut and I was asleep in an instant. But before I lost all bearings around me, I felt Embry lean down a kiss my forehead before leaving the room.

That night's sleep was not peaceful. I tossed and turned all night, images of my poor sandy's twisted and broken body as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. I kept seeing Shaun's eyes in my mind, haunting my only place of peace. Shaun was the guy that had murdered Sandy. Sandy met him in a chat room early last year and they had hit it off immediately. He seemed like such a nice guy when they met, Sandy had dragged me along with her. He treated her with such respect and love. I never thought he could do such a horrible thing. Ultimately I had him thrown in jail after I gave evidence in court. He had it in for me and I dreamt of his menacing eyes every night since then. As Shaun was dragged out of the court room he was yelling that he would get his revenge on me soon enough. I didn't really take him seriously, he was in jail right?

I woke up early that morning on account of the sun streaming into my room and straight onto my face. I was trying to decide on whether I should go back to sleep or go out to the kitchen we I heard the quite mumble of peoples voices drifting into my room from the direction of the kitchen. I figured everyone must be up already and there was no way the sun was letting me go back to sleep so I quickly slipped on my dark skinny leg jeans and my favourite chequered hoodie and made my way out to the kitchen. I was expecting it to just be mum, Sam, Emily and maybe one of the boys there but instead, as I froze in the middle of the door way, I found all of the boys there with Sam and Leah. Leah was one of the only girls I knew in La Push besides Emily and Jared's girlfriend Kim, and my first impression of her was not good. I wasn't quite sure what it was about her but I just didn't like her. Like the boys she stood at nearly seven foot tall and had the same menacing dark brown eyes. It was scary how much she looked like the other boys. I could have mistaken her for one of the boys at first if it wasn't for her long, flowing black hair which ended half way down her back. The more I looked at her the more I began to see the feminine features of her face like her long straight perfect nose, her high cheek bones and her perfectly plucked eyebrows. But she wasn't the reason why I froze in the doorway. When I came through the door I felt like all eyes were on me. By the look on every ones faces, I had just waled into a very important conversation. I was just about to walk back out when Embry stood up, a big grin on his face and made his way over to me. There was something about his smile that made it seem forced but natural at the same time. But when he picked me up into a big hug, lifting me off the ground, all my feelings of easiness vanished.

"Good Morning sleepy head. How are you this morning?" he asked as he set me back down on my feet.

"Great" I said putting on a fake smile. I looked over at Sam and he was obviously annoyed that I had interrupted their little 'meeting'. But what could have been so important? Was it some kind of tribal council thing? But these guys were too young to be any kind of leaders in la Push. So I just ignored Sam's intent glare and turned back to Embry.

"So, what have you got planned for us today?" I asked him

"Well I promised you that I would show you around La Push and me and the Boys…" someone cleared their throat behind Embry and I realised it was Leah. Embry turned back to glare at her, rolling his eyes as he turned back to me.

"Like I was saying, me and the boys AND LEAH want to take you Cliff diving" Cliff Diving? I could feel the look of complete horror on my face. Embry laughed and so did the other boys when Embry stood back. I was glad to have at least lighten the mood in the kitchen but I certainly didn't like the sound of cliff diving.

"Don't worry" Embry said circling his arms around my waist. I felt awkward at first but only for a second. "It will be Kim's first time too so at least you'll have someone else to be scared with. So why don't you go and get some swimmers, maybe some shoes and I'll meet you out side" I smiled up at him and ran off to my room, excited for the day ahead. Ok, so maybe not the cliff diving, but hanging out with Embry for the day had to be fun right?

I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out my navy two piece swimsuit. They were pretty plain but they looked good on me. They contrasted well with my pale skin tone. I quickly slipped them on and put my jeans and hoddie back on over them. Grabbing my short boardies and gold slip ons, I ran back out to the kitchen but everyone had left. I followed on through the kitchen and out the front door. Once I got outside I felt the cold wind wrap around me. I looked up to the sky and the sun that had been streaming into my room not so long ago, was gone.

I notice Embry off to the side of the house saying goodbye to the other guys. When he turned around, his eyes fell on me and a smile radiated off of his face. Ran up the porch steps so that he was in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Ok, so the boys are going to meet us back here for lunch in about an hour and then we are going up to the cliffs. The reserve is so small that it will take us less than that. Come on" He pulled down the stairs before I could reply but being my clumsy self, my shoes managed to find some no existent corner that only I could possibly fall over. I was on the top stair and although there were only three steps, it was still quite a fall compared to when I was on flat ground. As the ground came zooming up to my face I was happy to finally see it stop, although nothing on my body hurt. Had I hit the ground at all? Then I realised the two warms arms wrapped around my body preventing me from falling any further. I looked up at Embry and noticed a smile of his face.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it" he said, his eyes never leaving mine. I could see nothing but humour in them and decided that he was talking about my talent for finding something to trip on despite the complete flatness of the ground, and not the fact that he had to spend it with me. He wasn't regretting spending the day with me was he? I mean he was the one who offered to show me around. But as Embry set me up right on my feet at the foot of the stairs and took my small delicate hands in hi big, rough one and slowly pulled me along with him towards to road, I decided that he genuinely was happy to be spending the day with me. I smile, happy that I had made a good friend. I knew I would never have another best friend after Sandy, but I was fine with just good friends.

We walked around town for the next 45 minutes, talking and laughing. Embry seemed to fire a million pretty much useless questions at me while he showed me around town. Favourite colour: Green, Favourite movie: Transformers (I know, I know, but I'm a sucker for Shia LeBouf), Favourite bad: Linkin Park and Family Force Five and a few more, it wasn't until a question as he showed me the school that I began to feel uncomfortable. He asked me what was the best thing to have ever happened in my life and before I could stop myself I blurted out Sandy's name. Embry stopped and looked down at me quizzically.

"Who's Sandy" why, oh why, Lucy did you get yourself into this situation? I knew Embry was waiting for an explanation, but he just wanted to know who she was, right? Not where she was now? What if he asked where she was now? Why could I possible say? Six feet under? On the coroners cold, steel work bench? I thought about Sandy, and couldn't help but feel lonely. I felt Embry squeeze my hand and I reluctantly ripped my eyes off of the floor and looked deep into his eyes. I knew if I told Embry he would never talk about it to anyone until I was ready, just like mum and Emily, but I had only known this guy for a day or so and I still wasn't ready to talk about her yet. Well at least the part about her dying anyway.

"She's my best friend back in California. She's been my best friend since we were little" Embry nodded his head, some of his long locks of hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at the ground and started to walk again, this time back towards Emily's place.

"So tell me about her, you must really miss her"

"You have no idea. It's like a part of me is missing" I decided that this was true. While Embry though it could be replaced when I saw her next, I knew that they part of me that had gone to heaven with Sandy, could never, and would never be replaced.

"So what is she like" Embry asked. I explained everything about Sandy, minus the whole Shaun part, and made sure to use present tense instead of past tense. I talked about her all the way back to Emily's place. When we walked inside, there was no one home so we sat down on the couch and I talked about Sandy some more. Although I still didn't say anything about Shaun and what had happened, I felt like some sort of weight was being lifted off my shoulders. My mother was right. Talking about Sandy really helped me a lot. It also helped that Embry didn't know everything that had happened and didn't know Sandy, so I was able to talk as freely about her as I wanted. I told Embry of the goods time when we were young, like when we got lost at the fair when we were six, when we took some guys bike at school as a joke and tossed it in the lake thinking that he would be able to find it but he never did. It was good to be able to talk about all of this. I knew I couldn't talk like this to my mother because she already knew everything that happened when Sandy and I were younger. I was lucky to have Embry to talk to about her. He just sat there and listened to me the whole time. Really listen and he was genuinely interested in it all.

Finally the boys came tumbling through the door. Embry and I stood up and sat down at the kitchen table. Emily and my mother were there but they hadn't come through the front door with the boys. I realised that they must have been home the whole time. My mother came around to me and whispered in my ear to follow her. As I stood up, Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the chair.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes and I knew that he wanted me to stay with him. But my mother wanted to talk with me.

"I'll be back in a second. My mum just wants to talk to me for a sec" I gave his hand a small squeeze but before I stood up he leaned over and gave be a hug and whisper into my ear

"Hurry back. We are about to go out to the cliffs soon. Don't let your mother hog you. It's my turn today and your all mine" He leaned back and smile, letting go of my hand. I smiled and made my way after my mother. I made my way out the back door and she grabbed me by the shoulders turning me to face her. She has a smile stretched across her face.

"I heard you talking to Embry about Sandy. Sweetheart I am so proud of you. How do feel after talking about her like that? Did you tell Embry about what happened? Does he know everything?" I cut her off here and I realised that she had been home the whole time and had been listening into my and Embry's conversation. Usually I would have been upset at her but I was still on a high about what Embry had just said to me. I was glad that Embry wanted me all to himself today. Because that was exactly how I want it. I wanted him all to my self. I knew she had a million questions and I wasn't up to answering them all. I wanted to go back out with Embry.

"Mum. Stop. Yes it felt good to have talked about Sandy. I am glad I did. But I didn't tell Embry about Shaun and everything. I'm still not ready for everyone to know about that. Know I have to go. We are all going Cliff diving" although I didn't really want to go cliff diving, it would get my away from my mother and I got to spend time with Embry. I think I was starting to develop serious feelings for him and I had only known him for just over 24 hours. I had never fallen for someone so hard so soon. But this was Embry we were talking about. Embry, the tall, muscular, mysterious, handsome, warm, kind, loving, thoughtful Embry.

I made my way back out to the kitchen. Everyone had left, but Embry was still sitting at the table waiting for me. His back was towards me and it seemed like he had heard me. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug from behind. He seemed to have been deep in thought but as soon as he felt my arms wrap around him he was pulled from his reverie and brought his arms back and wrapped them around my back pulling me closer to him. He turned he head back to me so that he could see me in the corner of his eye. I smiled at him and let go, coming around to sit next to him. He smiled at me and took my hand in his.

"You ready for Cliff diving?" I felt my face crumple at the thought by Embry just stood up laughing, picking me up off my chair and carrying bridal style out the door. It felt good in his arms but this felt so coupled and we weren't a couple. Not after only 24 hours. Although I would feel honour to be Embry's girlfriend, it was too early. Although Embry seemed to enjoy my company, I didn't know how he felt about me … I stopped my self. I HAD ONLY KNOW HIM 24 HOURS. I have to control my thoughts.

When we made it out the door I looked up at Embry and asked him to put me down. Once my feet were on the ground, Embry took my hand and lead me through the forest. I only managed to trip a few times and Embry saved me every time.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stood on the edge of the cliff I was scared stiff. How could these boys think this was fun? Jumping off impossible heights into the freezing water below? You know what I thought? Complete and utter suicide! I was more scared of jumping off of this cliff than I was on Shaun. Ok so that was a complete exaggeration, but still. I was scared shitless nonetheless. I stood there froze to the spot when I felt Kim come up and stand beside me. She took my hand and peered over the edge.

"Why do they have to do this to us?" I asked her, knowing that it was her first time as well.

"Huh, they ain't makin' me do nothin'" she said as she looked back at Jared who was watching her back with a concerned look. I laughed at the face she pulled at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. If she didn't have to do it then neither did I.

"All I know is that I ain't jumpin' off that cliff and if Jared wants to stay at my place tonight, he's not going to force me" I laughed at her and wished that I held that kind of power over Embry so that I couldn't be forced to jump. But when I looked back at Embry I saw Jared lean over and whisper something to Paul, a mischievous grin on his face. When I looked at them I knew that Jared knew that if he forced Kim off the cliff she wouldn't talk to him for a long time; and I had a feeling that what Jared whispered to Paul would involve _Paul_ forcing Kim of the cliff. It was the perfect crime. Paul took Kim over the cliff and Kim would go running into Jared arms. I had to laugh. These boys were cheeky. I was going to tell Kim of Jared's plan but decided against it. If I was going to be forced over the cliff then so was she. I could feel Kim's hand tighten around mine as she peered over the cliff again and I turned back to her smirking. She looked back at me and took in the smirk on my face.

"What?" she asked but before I could say anything I felt someone's arms circle around my waist. I looked back as saw Embry's face looking down at me. I smiled when I heard Kim scream. I looked over at her and saw that Paul had his arms around her waist and the same mischievous grin that Jared had had plastered on her face. I looked at Kim's face and saw nothing but complete horror.

"JARED!!" she screamed trying to pull herself out of Paul's arms but these boys were to strong. I watched Jared and he made sure to put on a big show of coming to her rescue. I was so wrapped up in the whole commotion going on beside me that I didn't even have time to feel scared myself. I was suddenly very aware of Kim's hand curled around mine. She was holding on so tight that I thought she was going to turn my bones to dust. Just before Jared could reach her Paul suddenly went flying over the cliff, taking Kim with him. Kim still had a hold of my hand but her hand was suddenly ripped out of mine while she went over the edge and I didn't, Jared following shortly after, no doubt pretending to be Kim's personal super hero. All I could hear was Kim screaming bloody murder all the way down to the water.

I watched Kim's head surface and Paul's right beside her. He was laughing but Kim's face was masked with anger. She hit a few times while she waited for Jared to resurface and once he did she hit Paul one more time before making her way over to Jared.

I felt Embry lean down towards me so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"You ready?" he breathed his breath tickling my ear.

"One second" I took a deep breath and contemplated going over the edge. I knew that I wouldn't be able to back out of it now. Embry had a hold of me and I knew that he wouldn't let me go. As I stood there trying to pull out the courage I so desperately needed my favourite song came to mind. It was the Goo Goo dolls '_Before it's too late'_ and the words instantly filled my head.

_And the risk that might break you_

_Is the one that would save_

_A life you don't live is still lost_

_So stand on the edge with me_

_Hold back your fear and see_

_Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

I realised that this was true. Although you may be alive, if you don't live life to this fullest, you may as well not live life at all. Suddenly I was flushed with courage and turned my head back to look at Embry.

I smiled and said "I'm ready" he smiled back and suddenly the ground was no longer under my feet. I pulled my arms tightly to my chest and turned into Embry's chest. I felt his arm tighten around me and we finally hit the water. I jump down seemed to go forever although it probley only last a couple of seconds. When we hit the water we were plunged deep, deep down. As soon as I could I made a beeline for the surface. The water was freezing but all I could think about was making it to the top. Finally I broke the surface and saw Embry come up too a little to my left. I heard loud shouts from above and looked up just in time to see Seth, Jacob, Quil, Sam and Leah all jump off the cliff at the same time. As they hit the water I was suddenly aware of just how cold it was in the water. I started to shake uncontrollably and my teeth started to chatter. Suddenly the water started to get really warm like when someone pees and there is a whole pool of warm water only this time no one had peed. Well I hoped it to be true. I felt Embry's arms circle around my waist and realised that the heat was radiating off him and water the water around us. Without saying anything he started to swim back to shore, pulling me with him. As we made it to shore I turned and noticed everyone else doing the same. I notice Kim making her way out of the water with a sour look on her face, Jared following closely behind her with a grin on his face. Once she was on the beach he came up and gave her a hug. As Paul passed she reached out and punched him one more time in the arm although I highly doubt it hurt him at all, most likely it hurt her more.

"Hey what was that for?" he growled at her. Jared glared at him and Kim struggled out of Jared's arms. Jared let her go and she made her way over to Paul. Looking up at him she pointed her finger and growled

"That was for taking me over the cliff you inconsiderate ass" Paul looked down at her a smile

"That was your boyfriend's idea sweetheart, not mine" He walked away and I watched the steam coming off of Kim as her anger raged. I looked over at Jared and saw him scowling at Pauls receding figure. I could feel Embry's shaking figure beside me and figured he was laughing. I turned my attention back to Kim and saw her scowling at Jared before storming off towards the house. Jared chased after her

"KIM! WAIT UP" I laughed as Jared chased Kim into the forest. I knew she would forgive him soon enough. Although I didn't know a lot about their relationship, I had seen the way they looked at each other, you only had to glance at them all lovey-dovey last night to realise that they were completely head over heels in love with each other.

Personally, I thought love was overrated. I mean, sure, when you grow up you find the man that you love, you marry him and have his kids, but I just couldn't come to terms with two 16 year olds acting like that. They had some much more to see in the world that they couldn't possibly have already found that one they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. The two of them acted as if they were each others world.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Embry talking to me

"If he knew what was best for himself, he would never have made Paul do that to her. How cruel is that" I stared at him incredulously. How could Embry say that about Jared? Wasn't it him who took me over the edge?

"What?" he asked as he took in my expression.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who took me over the edge?" I crossed my arms across my chest and made my best 'You-know-I'm-right' face.

"Well that was different"

"Yeah? How?"

"Well Kim was completely set on not going over. You we going to jump sometime, you just needed at little kick start. Besides it was you who said you were ready. Remember" he smiled and I knew he was right. I would have jumped sooner or later. I'm usually the shy one but now I was going to be the one who never backed away from a little risk.

"So, you want to do that again?" Embry asked a smile stretched across his face. I looked up at the cliff and started to pull my jumper over my head.

"I don't think so" well so much for the never backing away from a little risk. Embry laughed and picked up his stuff, taking my hand in his, we made our way back to Emily's place.

It's been two weeks since I moved to La Push and although I had resented moving at first, I was really glad we had now. Embry and I had become very close and I could feel the hole left behind from Sandy's death begin to heal although I knew it was never fully heal. Although I still hadn't told Embry about Sandy's death, I felt as though he was helping me get over it.

Over the week I had become used to holding Embry's hand and always having his arm wrapped around my waist. I knew that this was the kind of thing that couples did but it just felt so natural with Embry that it didn't bother me a bit. Embry was easily my new best friend and I was his. There was never a time that we were apart. Well except for during the night but there had been a couple nights were we had stayed together, sitting up all night talking and watching movies.

By spending so much time with Embry I started to develop serious feelings for him. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't love, but my heart told me otherwise.

I had thought that with Embry now in my life and my new founded feelings for him that the dreams of Shaun would go away, but that still starred in my head every night. It was Sunday night and tonight the nightmare was the worst I have had yet. All I could see were Shaun's deadly eyes and his murderous grin which had imprinted them selves into my mind. While I wanted to get Shaun out of my head, I tried to sleep that night because I new that a whole new nightmare would start as soon as I woke up.

I woke early the next morning by my mother shaking my shoulder.

"Lucy. Lucy?" my eyes fluttered open and I looked up at my mother.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you ok? You were tossing and kept saying Shaun's name over and over. Did you have another nightmare?" I had had many of these kinds of nightmares over the last month and a half and my mother knew it.

"Yeah. I'm fine. They'll go away eventually right?" oh god, how I hoped they would just leave me alone.

"Of course they will sweetheart. Don't let that man get to you. He is safely behind bars and will never lay a finger on you" I felt relieved at my mother's words, but they didn't calm me for long.

"Ok, now you have to get up. You have to go to school" I stared at her in shock

"School? But mum, I've only been here a little while and I haven't had a chance to meet many people outside the boys and mum, I don't think I can do it with out Sandy"

"Oh, sweetheart. I know you and Sandy did everything together and you relied on her for everything but sweetheart, you have to stand up and start doing things for yourself. You seem to be very close to all of the boys, especially Embry" she said nudging me in the ribs and giving me a mischievous grin "and you did that all by your self sweetheart. You can do anything by yourself if you put your heart into it. Besides, you have missed enough school as it is. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Embry and the boys are in your grade so they will be there for you. Now, get dressed and come into the kitchen, Embry's waiting for you" She got up and left the room. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled on some jeans and a hoodie.

I made my way into the kitchen and felt my face light up. There his was, sitting at the kitchen bench with his back to me, in all his glory. He must have heard me because he spun around with an infectious smile on his face. He stood up and came over to give me a hug.

"Morning Lucy. How are you this morning?" he asked pulling away and looking down at me.

"Morning. A bit bummed about school. But I'm good" Embry just laughed at me.

"Don't worry about school. Me, the boys and Kim are in the same class with you. You'll be fine" He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the kitchen table. I sat down and quickly ate breakfast, not wanting to keep Embry waiting long.

We got to school about 5 minutes later. The school was small and looked old. I just sat in the car, staring at the school when Embry's soft laugh brought me out of my daze.

"Don't worry about it" he said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "I won't let anything bad happen to you"

We got out of the car, Embry making his way around the car to me and taking my hand once again and lead me into the school. From what Embry had told me, at this school everyone stayed in the same class all year long. That suited me just fine. I had Embry, Quil and Jacob in my class so I had a feeling they would make it a little easier on me.

Throughout the whole day I could feel people's eyes on me; the joys of being the new student in such a small school. Kim taught me some of the tricks to the trade in how to become invisible. I became quite good at it and as the day wore on I could feel less and less eyes on me. At lunch I had gone to the toilet and as I made my way back I ran into a boy in the hallways.

"Sorry" I muttered, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Hey" he said and I looked up at him. He was kind of cute; beach blond hair, blue eyes, nice smile, but he had nothing on Embry. This boy was cute, but Embry was HOTT!

"Hi" I said back. As I tried to make my way around him, he put his arm up against the locker, stopping me in my path.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed that he had stopped me

"You're the new girl right" I just nodded my head

"I'm Scott. Nice to meet you …" he waited for my to insert my name

"Lucy Worthington" I said. Although I didn't want to stimulate a conversation with him, I didn't want to be rude.

"I have to go" I muttered as I tried to pass him again but his hand shot out preventing me from going anywhere yet again.

"Wait, maybe we could go out sometime, you know catch a movie or something?" he asked, his face looking hopeful.

"I don't think so. Sorry but I have to go" I pushed my way past him once more and this time he let me go.

The Scott guy had kind of freaked me out a little so when I got back to the table where my friends sat, I took up my seat next to Embry and gave him a hug. He didn't seem to think anything of it, just a friend giving another friend a hug. Embry and I started talking when I looked up and saw Scott watching me from across the cafeteria. Embry followed my gaze and saw Scott too. When Scott saw Embry looking at him, he quickly turned his gaze to the person he was talking to.

"Is that guy bothering you?" Embry asked me; a look of concern in his face.

"No, it's fine" I turned back to Embry and we picked up our conversation.

I didn't see Scott for the rest of the day and that suited me fine. Like earlier in the day, Embry introduced me to each of the teachers and filled me in on what was going on in class. He was surprised by how far behind I was in school, I told him that I hadn't been to school in a while and appreciated him immensely when he didn't push on that topic. Although I felt like I could tell Embry everything, I knew I couldn't tell him this. Not yet.

The police however, had other ideas. When the boys and I got back to Emily's place that afternoon after school, I was surprised to see the La Push police sitting in the living room, my mother in tears. As soon as I saw her I ran to her side; the boys respectively giving her and me space, standing to the side of the room. I knew the police were here because of Sandy. Had there been a break through in her case? I understood that Shaun was in jail but the police had said that there was still a lot to be investigated in her death. There was suspicion of whether Sandy had been drugged before Shaun raped and killed her.

Emily soon got up from the couch, her eyes puffy from crying too, and led Sam and the other boys out of the room and outside, so that the police could talk to me.

"Officers, what is this all about? Have the police in California made a break through in Sandy's case?" I asked looking up from my mother who was sobbing into her hands.

"Lucy, I'm Constable Brickwood, and I have been in contact with Constable Dinozzo since your mother decided to move here to La Push. I'm afraid I have some terrible news" Oh god. What's happened now?

"I'm afraid Shaun has escaped from jail. The police in California are doing everything they can to find him, but they have a feeling that he may come after you, here in La Push" I froze. How could this be happening? First Sandy is killed, and now I have her murdered coming after me. I suddenly remembered the things Shaun had been yelling at me in the court room back in California. How could I have so stupid to not take his threat so seriously.

"wh-wh-how?" it was all I could manage. HOW THE HELL DID HE GET OUT OF JAIL? That was all I wanted to scream.

"The police aren't exactly sure how he escaped. All they know so far is that there is a huge hole in the wall and Shaun was gone" a hole in the wall? How did Shaun managed that?

I felt the tears welling in my eyes, soon fall over the brim, cascading down my cheeks. My mother sat up and pulled my into a tight hug. I cried heavily into her shoulder for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry to have brought such bad news Mrs. Worthington. I'll have my men guard the house until further notice. If this scum bag makes a move, we'll know straight away" He nodded and left the house. Emily and the boys came back into the house.

"I'll make some coffee" Emily said, bustling back out of the living room and into the kitchen. My mother stood up too and followed her. This left me in the room with Embry and the boys. I didn't care that the boys were there. I just continued to cry. Unable to cease the thoughts of Shaun in my head. If he ever got to me, he would surely kill me. Before I knew what was happening, some ones arms wrapped them selves around me and pulled me into their lap. I looked up to see Embry looking back down at me. Nothing but concern swimming in his eyes. I snuggled back into his chest and continued to sob. As soon as I had calmed down, I noticed that the rest of the boys were still here, sitting in the chairs around the room, looking just like Embry. Confused and concerned. They were so good to me. I had only known them for a week and they were already like my brothers. I knew I owed them an explanation. After all, this would affect them too. I sat up; Embry's arms still holding me close. I looked deep into his eyes and then ran my eyes across the room, looking at each of the boys individually. Emily, Sam and Mum came back into the room, mum handing me a coffee. I took a sip, knowing I had to tell everyone now.


	4. Chapter 4

"I owe you guys an explanation" I said, meeting mum's eyes across the room. Embry's arms tightened around me, shaking his head.

"Lucy, you don't owe us anything. You know you can tell us, but only when you are ready" I looked at him and heard everyone voice their agreement.

"No. You have the right to know" I met my mothers eyes and she nodded with encouragement. Quil came over, sitting beside Embry and I and took my hand. In my whole week of knowing him, I had never seen him so caring.

"Mum and I moved here because my best friends, Sandy, was raped and murdered about a month and a half ago" I heard everyone suck in their breath and Embry's arms tightened even more around me. I decided to go on. "She met this guy Shaun early last year. He had both of us fooled, along with all of our other friends. He was always so loving and respectful towards her. When he killed her, he was caught by the police and held up before the court. I was forced to give evidence, and this pretty much sealed his fate. As he was being escorted from the court by police, he kept yelling that he would get his revenge on me. I didn't take it seriously at first, but the police just told me that Shaun has escape from prison in California and that they think he may be coming here for me" I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I looked up. You could tell all of the boys were angry, it was in their eyes. I looked at Embry but his eyes didn't meet mine. He had them focus on a point on the wall. I suddenly realised that Embry was starting to shake beneath me.

"Embry? Are you ok?" I said cupping my hand on his cheek. He looked down at me and before I could object, he slid me onto Quil's lap and stormed out of the room. The boys watched after Embry, Sam following closely. I looked at Quil.

"What's wrong with Embry?" I asked my mind now on Embry rather than on Shaun.

"He'll explain it to you later. I'm sure of it. Lucy you have nothing to worry about Shaun. If he wants to get to you, he's going to have to go through us first" I smiled, feeling a little safer, but this was my problem, not theirs. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me. I put my head back down and snuggled into Quil's arms as they tightened around me. But it didn't feel right. I wanted to be back in Embry's warm arms.

As if an angel was answering my prayers, Sam walked back into the room, followed closely by Embry. I got up and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He circled his arms around me, bending down and kissing the top of my head.

"We need to talk" He said in my ear. I looked up at him and could see in his eyes that it was important.

"Embry, maybe now isn't the best time" I heard Emily says behind me. It was Sam that answered her.

"No, Emily. She needs to know. Now more than every" I looked around to see Emily nod before Embry led me to my bedroom, his arm never leaving my waist.

He sat down on my bed, pulling me back into his lap. I gladly abided, curling up against his chest as he leaded against the wall. With his arms around me, I had never felt as safe as I did in that second, despite the horrible news I had just received. I felt him sigh beneath me and I looked up at me. His eyes were always on me, all traces of the anger he had before now gone.

"Lucy, there's something I really must tell you. I know you have had a lot to take on already today, and you may not be ready for this, but you really need to know. But I need you to keep an open mind" He said, his usually happy face, masked by seriousness; much like Sam. I didn't like the look on his face so I looked down at my hands folded on my lap and snuggled into Embry's chest.

"Sure. You can tell me anything" I wasn't sure what to expect. What was so important that he felt now was the time to tell me?

"Lucy, I'm a werewolf" I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Was this some kind of sick joke? I pulled back from him, looking him dead in the eye. I tried to remember to keep an open mind as he had told me and waited for him to explain.

"Ok" was all I could manage.

"Do you remember the stories Jacob's dad told back at the bonfire the night you arrived here?" Of course I remembered, I had been so mesmerised as Jacobs dad, Billy, told the old legends of La Push, I believe that the story involved werewolves and cold ones, or vampires as I understood. I had though it was just a legend, but here was Embry, telling me it was all true.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with me? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Just hold on for one second. I need to explain this to you first, and then I'll answer all of your questions." Then Embry started on this long story of how they had come to be, telling me of how he had become a werewolf last year, and how they phased when the were angry, and that the werewolf thing was why he was so hot, and tall and muscled, and why he ate so much. I had to laugh at that part and that seemed to lighten him up a bit. He then told me that all of the boys and Leah were all werewolves and about the vampire coven which had forced them all to turn to werewolves in the first place. He then told me how a thing called imprinting.

"It's kind of like love at first sight, but stronger. When a werewolf see's that person, it's like that person is all he, or she, can see. The imprint is like the wolves other half. He would do anything to keep them safe, and would be anyone for them whether it be a lover, a brother or a best friend. Sam once described it as the person being the centre of the earth, and gravity just keeps pulling you closer and closer to them. Sam, Jared and Quil are the only ones to have imprinted so far. Well that was until …" he stopped and look above my head, his eyes focusing on a spot on the wall behind me.

"Until?" I prompted. He sighed and looked down at me.

"Until I met you. Lucy I imprinted on you" I looked up at him, all seriousness in his eyes. I hadn't really believed him up until that moment. It was like all of a sudden, everything made sense and I accepted it wholeheartedly. I didn't say anything for a long time; I just sat there and stared at him, unable to drag my eyes away from his.

"Lucy, I know this is hard to take. But you have to believe me, I would never let any harm come to you. You have no reason to be scared of me or of any of the others. More importantly, you have no reason to be scared of Shaun. I will never let him get anywhere near you. I love you" I was shocked to hear the last part, but I knew it was true; and with a quick stabbing pain in my heart, I knew I loved him too. All my life I had told my self that you can't find true love until you are older and have known the person for years but as I sat there in Embry's arms I realised that none of the was true and that I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Embry Call. But what was more important was that he loved me too. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too" I said. His face seemed to shine, a huge smile spreading across his face and his eyes shining with nothing but love. Then I did something I have never done before. I made the first move, and kissed him. Embry was surprised at first but soon relaxed and pulled me hard against him; our bodies moulding perfectly together. Embry slid down further onto the bed so he was lying down properly, me on top of him. He then rolled over so that I was beneath him, careful not to have all of his weight on top of me. But I didn't care. I pulled him hard against me, kissing him hard. This kiss was like no other kiss I had ever had before. There was electricity between Embry and me that I had never felt with anyone else. Embry's hot, full lips felt so good against mine, his tongue tracing my bottom lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth, our tongues dancing. As his heat rampaged through my body, my hands went wondering, as did his. My hands trailed his too perfect body, while his hands explored my side, going from my arm, making its way down my leg. Too soon he pulled away, gasping for breath, pressing his forehead to mine, while we both tried to catch our breath.

"Wow" was all he managed to say. I giggled at his reaction, but feeling the same. That kiss was definitely the best kiss I had ever had in my life.

We were then rudely interrupted by Quil, who came barging through my door with out even knocking.

"Whoa. Well it looks like everything is going just peachy in here" He said with a grin snaking its way across his face. Embry smiled too, sitting up and pulling me up with him and into his lap. I could feel my cheeks burning but Embry didn't seem to be embarrassed at all.

"What did you want Quil" Embry asked him, laughing at my reaction no doubt.

"Emily sent me to tell you that dinner is ready" He said with a finally laugh before heading back to the kitchen.

"Well that was a bit embarrassing" I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Don't worry about it. It's just Quil. He's just jealous that he can't have someone as beautiful as you" he whispered in my ear.

"I heard that" I heard Quil yell from the kitchen. I looked up at Embry. How in hell did Quil hear that?

"It's another werewolf thing. Super hearing" he said with a grin. My eyes widen with shock. Had they all heard everything? I hit my hand against Embry's chest, knowing that it didn't hurt him.

"Why didn't you tell me" I said as my face blushed a bright red at the thought of what the other wolves may have heard.

He cupped my face in his hands, staring straight into my eyes "Don't worry about it" he said before kissing me softly. This kiss wasn't like the first one, but it was just as good. It was softer, sweeter. Again, he pulled back much too soon.

"We better go out there before all the food is gone" I said. Embry just laughed at me, pulling me up from the bed and leading me out to the kitchen. But before we left the room I pulled him back. He turned to me with his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait, does my mother know about … well, you guys?" I asked. I knew I couldn't tell anyone about Embry and the others being werewolves, but I had to know if mum knew incase I slipped.

"Yeah she does. Emily told her the other night after Paul lost control" I stared at him in shock. Paul has phased in front of my mother?

"Don't worry. Both you and your mother are perfectly safe" he let go of my hand and pulled me into a tight hug before walking me out the door, his arm tight around my waist.

After Dinner, Sam sat us all in the living room and went through the precautions that need to be taken to make sure that Shaun never got anywhere near the house or near me. Sam explained to me that the 'pack' usually went out on patrol every night to keep an eye out for vampire, now he said that they would also keep an eye out for Shaun.

After everything had been explained I felt my exhaustion wash through my body. I stood up and announced that I was going to bed. Embry stood up with me and asked my mother and Sam if he could spend the night with me. My mother turned to me and asked me whether this was what I wanted. I told her that it was. I was still scared about Shaun and I knew that I would feel safe with out Embry next to me. My mother was completely understanding about the whole thing which I wasn't expecting. Back in California mum would have freaked if I even kissed a guy, but I guess Emily had explained the whole imprinting thing and mum new that Embry wouldn't take it fast with me and could only think of my being happy.

After we had said goodnight to everyone, Embry and I made our way back to my room. But as Embry reached over to open the door I stopped him.

"What?" He asked not understanding why I had stopped him. I may be in love with him but I wasn't about to let him see me get changed.

"Let me have a moment to get dressed" a mischievous grin spread across his face

"Can I still come in? I'll close my eyes. I promise"

"Yeah right" I knew that grin and I had seen it enough over the past week to know exactly what it meant. I shook my head at him and closed the door hearing him sigh loudly.

I quickly ran over to my wardrobe and pulled on my short Paul Frank pyjama pants and a black singlet top on. I made my way back to the door and let him in. He practically jumped me when I opened the door.

"Finally" he said "I was beginning to think you had fallen and hurt yourself, you took that long." Then his eyes fell on my body and he looked at me hungrily. I suddenly felt very self conscious but he just looked back into my and eyes and said "Who would have though that anyone could look so beautiful in their pyjamas" I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and made my way back to my bedroom. I found Embry lying on my bed looking at a picture that he held in his hands. I walked over and lay down on the bed next to him. At first I was on the edge of the bed furthest from the wall but Embry's arms snaked around my body pulling me over to the other side of him so that I was between him and the wall.

"What was that for?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders "It's easier to protect you this way" I smiled at him and snuggled into his side. I finally looked up at the picture which he still held in his hands. I noticed that it was a picture of Sandy and me at the beach early last year; right after she had met Shaun on the net. We were both laughing in the picture and I could feel a tear welling up in my eye.

"Is this Sandy?" Embry asked looking down at me as a tear rolled down my face. He rolled over onto his side and sat up onto his elbow, looking down at me. He wiped the tear away from my face and pulled me into a tight hug. With his arms still around me, he rolled back onto his back so that I was on top of him. I rested my head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I looked up at his, resting my chin of his chest. He looked so concerned for me. I pulled my hands up from around his waist and pulled them through his hair. I sat there playing with his hair while I thought of what to say to him. I decided that tonight was probably not the best time to talk about what happened to Sandy. So I shook my head.

"Maybe tomorrow night when I have had sometime for everything to sink in" I smiled at him and he smile back. I knew that he understood and that he would wait until I was ready to talk and wouldn't push it. I loved him even more for it.

"When ever you're ready" his smile was so inviting. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled my self up so that my face was hovering above his.

"You don't know how much I appreciate you for saying that" He smiled up at me and I kissed him. Embry and I had only shard a couple of kisses since he told me I was his imprint this afternoon and this kiss was defiantly the best. The first kiss we had was hard and passionate and the second was soft and teasing. This kiss was both. I felt Embry's arms tighten around my waist and I tangled my hands in his hair. Suddenly I was flipped on my back and Embry was hovering over me looking down at me with love filling his eyes.

"You know I would never force you to anything you didn't want to do. I'll always be here waiting until you're ready" I smile up at him and pulled him down onto me, kissing him hard. Embry's lips moved down my neck, across my collarbone and back to my lips. After a while he pulled back reluctantly so that we could both breathe.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this" he said kissing me lightly on the lips a couple of times before sliding his body off mine and lying on his side next to me, his arm still tightly wrapped around my waist, nuzzling his face into the neck.

"We should get some sleep. You've had a big day" he whispered into my hair. Suddenly the though popped into my head; School! I let out a groan and Embry turned to me confused.

"We have school tomorrow" I groaned, Embry laughed at my expression and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry. You can have the day off. I think your mother will understand" Even though Embry had told me that he would protect me, my thoughts still came back to Shaun. School would be the best place for him to get to me.

"What about when I have to go back?" I asked Embry wondering whether he new what I was getting at. Ofcourse he did.

"Don't worry, I wont let you out of my sight all day, and every day" he said kissing me in a spot just under my earlobe "You'll be lucky to be able to leave my side" I smiled at this, I could get used to being permanently stuck to his side.

"Well I suppose I could try and get used to that idea. But what if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"I'll follow you" I smiled at the thought of Embry following me into the girl's bathroom. The look on the girl's faces at as 7 foot Greek god walks into their bathroom. I let out a little giggle and Embry lifted his head to look at me.

"What?" he asked looking completely confused

"I was just trying to imagine the look on the girls faces when I drag my 7 foot Greek god boyfriend into the bath room with me" it was his turn to smile this time

"7 foot Greek god?" He was obviously please with the thought of me calling him a Greek god.

"Of course. Would you rather I call you something else?"

"I really don't care what you call me. As long as I am yours and you are mine, I really don't care about anything else" He kissed me lightly on the lips and I couldn't help but think about how absolutely perfect he was. Embry laid his head back down on the pillow, snuggling closer into my side.

"Sweet dreams Lucy. I love you and I will see you in the morning" he whispered into my ear.

"Sweet dreams Embry. I love you too" I was still lying on my back so I rolled over onto my stomach, my forehead resting against Embry's and that was how I fell asleep, looking into the face of my own personal Greek god, but better yet, a boy who called me his, and I called mine.

That night was the best night's sleep I have had in a very long time. Instead of Shaun occupying my nightmares, this time is was Embry occupying my dreams. I woke up early and although I'm not usually a morning person, today I couldn't help it. I was sweating. I was actually sweating. The heat that coursed through my veins made me dizzy and disorientated. Where was I? Was La Push and Embry just a dream? Was Shaun really out of jail? Then I noticed the arm draped across my body and the night before came flooding back. I sigh with relief. I didn't think I could cope with Embry just being a dream. Although I wish the part about Shaun was all a dream. But I knew it wasn't. I looked down at Embry, cuddled into my side, snoring lightly into my ear. But once I looked at Embry sleeping, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so adorable when he was asleep. All emotions were wiped off his face and he was just Embry; Embry at his purest. I wanted to lye there and stare at him forever but I could not ignore the heat. It was to overbearing. I had to get out and have a shower. Not wanting to wake him, I tried to lift up his arm as softly as I could but it was no use. He was too strong and his was holding onto me to tightly. I tried again, a little harder this time but it didn't help. I was going to have to wake him.

"Embry" I said lightly, giving him a slight push, but this only caused him to tighten his arm around my stomach.

"Embry" I said a little louder, poking him in the side. But he didn't even stir. Man, this boy was a heavy sleeper.

"Embry" I said, a little higher than my normal 'indoor voice' but not wanting to waken the whole house. I knew then that I had to waken him some other way. A mischievous grin spread across my face and I turned my face to look at him properly. Ever so lightly I placed my lips on his and sure enough his eyes snapped open. Closing again as he kissed me back. But I pulled away quickly knowing that I now had his undivided attention.

"Morning sleepy head" I said with a smile as he scowled me, obviously annoyed that I had broken the kiss "You need to let me up before I die from heat exhaustion" I said giving his arm a light push. He groaned and lifted his arm off of me. I got up off the bed and made my way over to my wardrobe. I got out my clothes and looked back at Embry. Without surprise, I realised that he was already back to sleep. I quietly made my way to the door and began to open it when I felt Embry's arms snake around my waist pulling me back against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Embry asked as he placed light kissed up my neck.

I laugh, turning around in his arms, looping my arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. I pulled his head towards me but instead of kissing him I whispered "For a shower" in his ear and make my way to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I turned the water on and let the hot water stream down my body. While the heat of the water is comforting, nothing beats being in Embry's arms. I quickly finished up in the shower and ran back to my bedroom. I found Embry asleep on my bed, so I quietly made my way over and snuggled into his side. His arms reached out and curled around my waist pulling me closer. I took a deep breath taking in his smell and committing it to memory; it was a smell of the forest and sea salt. Embry bent his head down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked looking down at me through one eye.

"You want to go out for the day? Go for a walk? I think I need to get out of this house and get some fresh air" Embry nodded and opened his eyes fully.

"I think that will be good for you. I have to go back to my place to get some fresh clothes so why don't you go down and have breakfast and I'll be back before you know it" he said as he pulled us both up into a sitting position on my bed.

"What happened to you never leaving my side?" I asked, looking up at him with a mischievous grin on my face.

"I think you'll be safe with Sam for a few minutes. But after that, when I get back, you wont be able to get rid of me" He smiled and kissed my forehead before making his way out of my bedroom. I lay back down on my bed and let out a long sigh. How had I ended up to be this lucky? I smiled to myself before getting up and making my way out to the kitchen.

Embry and I walked through the forest hand in hand. We didn't talk; we were both comfortable with simply being in each others presence. While we walked different things started to nibble at my brain. Since Embry had told me that he was a werewolf yesterday, I couldn't help but think what he would look like as a wolf. I imagined that he would be just at beautiful as he was in human form, but that didn't quench the strong hold of enthralment which had taken over my body as soon as the words had left his mouth. AS we walked I decided that now would be the best time for him to show me. We were in the forest after all; who would see us. Still holding Embry's hand, I stopped and looked up at him. He had stopped with me and was about to ask me what was wrong when I cut across him.

"Can you show me?" his eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated what a meant. I decided not to explain any further and just stood there watching him as realisation came over his face. He avoided my eyes and looked down at our hands which were interlaced.

"Embry?" Stepping closer into him, I looked up into his eyes. Finally he looks at me and all I could find was sadness in his eyes. I cupped his face with my hand and asked what was wrong with seeing him in his wolf form. Personally I though there would be nothing to it. He has told me that he looked nothing like the werewolf in Harry Potter and that he was more like an over grown dog. Where was the harm in that?

"I'm afraid that you'll be scared. I do anything to keep you from being frightened. And I suppose I think that you'll reject me when you see the real monster that I am" He looked down at our hands again and I let out a sigh, causing his eyes to meet my eyes again.

"Embry, Embry, Embry. I love you with all my heart and nothing is going to change that. You being a werewolf is a part of who you are. I love you, which means the wolf you and the human wolf. After all, you're just like a big dog right? I have always loved dogs" I said with a big smile crossing my face. Finally Embry seemed to relax and my smile was reflected on his face.

"Ok" he breathed out. "You wait here. I'll be back in a second" he let go of my hand and started to walk away from me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask, confused. Why did he have to leave me to show me?

"Lucy, I don't want to be to close to you when I phase in case I slip like Sam did with Emily. Besides, my clothes don't phase with me you know" he smiled again and walked behind a big, think tree. I stayed where I was, his words rolling over each other in my head. What did he mean his clothes didn't phase with him? Then it hit me and I felt a blush creep onto my face.

I was startled by a rustle in the bushes to my left and turned in time to see a beautiful light grey coloured wolf stand up. At first it took me by surprise but that feeling was instantly extinguished when I looked into the wolf's eyes, knowing immediately that it was my Embry.

The wolf Embry stood cautiously behind the bush. Once I was over my momentary lapse of shock I brought my hand up in front of my face and motioned for him to come further into the clearing. Hesitantly, he made his way closer to me, stopping a few feet away from me. I knew he was moving slowly as to not frighten me, but I was eager to run my hands through his long fur. It looked so soft and fluffy and it would no doubt be warm and comforting. As I ran my eyes over his massive form, I saw something wrapped around his leg and realised that it must have been his clothes. After my eyes had roamed ever inch of his body I realised that it was now it was my turn to make my way over to him. Slowly, so as to not frighten _HIM_ I took the few steps that separated us and gingerly ran my hands through the fur on top of his head. I was right, his fur felt so nice under my hands. Embry leaned his head into my hand and a slight sound escaped the back of his throat. Was that him … purring? I let out a small giggle. Of course Embry heard this and, looking up at me, titled his head to the side as if to say that he didn't understand.

"I thought it was only cats that purred like that" I pointed out to him. He let out a grunt as if to say, yeah right. He made his way into the middle of the clearing and flopped down onto his side. When he noticed that I hadn't followed, he tapped his nose to the ground beside him, telling me to come and join him. I made my way over and sat down at his side; cuddling into him. His fur was so soft and warm that I soon found myself fast asleep, curled up in Embry's side, his head lying in my lap.

I was awoken when I felt my body being bounced around every where. Opening my eyes fully I noticed a few different things. First, I was able to make out the hundreds of trees that made up the forest, flying past at an alarming speed. Second, I was laying face down on something warm, this something being the thing that was flying me through the forest. Thirdly, the thing under me? IT WAS EMBRY. Embry had somehow managed to get me onto his back, while in wolf form, and was running me back home. I must admit; it was quite cool. I had never really travelled at this kind of speed unless I was in a car or plane or some other type of machinery.

Embry started to slow down when the tree's started to thin out. I jumped off Embry's back, making my way the rest of the way on foot. Embry had been walking beside me but soon stopped dead in his tracks. He started to sniff the air and a terrible snarl started to escape his mouth. Suddenly four more wolves, the same size as Embry, suddenly stood in front of us. This time I wasn't scared at the sight of them. Even though I had only seen Embry in his wolf form, I knew straight away that these new comers were a part of the pack. Who they were I couldn't tell you. All I knew was that they were our friends. While these thoughts went through my head, the other wolves had come forward and they all now stood with their head together. Then with out a sign of warning, three wolves, a small grey wolf, a larger russet coloured wolf and the biggest wolf, a midnight black wolf, wheeled around and ran into the woods. Embry followed close behind leaving the last wolf along with me. Thankfully, Embry came back out seconds later in his human form. He had a look of utter disgust on him face, walking straight over to me and wrapping his arms protectively around my waist and pulling me towards to front door.

"Embry, what's going on?" I asked as soon as we got into the kitchen. He didn't answer me straight away, instead he pulled me into the living room and pulled me down onto the couch with him.

"There's been a vampire around here" he said, his eyes flickering up to the window when a howl echoed through the forest.

"One of the Cullens?" He looked back at me shaking his head. The Cullen's were the 'local coven' that Embry had told me about.

"No. It was a scent we didn't recog…" Embry didn't get to finish his sentence because to front door crashed open, Jacob, Paul, Sam and Quil all making their way in. Embry got up quickly and walked into the kitchen, me following hotly on his heals.

"Did you get them?" Embry asked, breaking the silence. Of course Sam was the one to reply.

"We caught up with him but he was too quick. We only got a glimpse at him"

"What did he look like?" Embry asked

"He was about 6 foot 7, sandy coloured hair, thin but well built …" as Sam spoke I began to paint a picture in my head. I thought I recognised the picture Sam had described but there was no way they could be a vampire, maybe I had the details wrong.

"… later when everyone is here we'll go out back and I'll show you all what he looks like so we can keep an eye out for him" Everything in my body was telling me to ignore my head but something told me that I knew the vampire that Sam was talking about; as much as I would hate to admit it.

"Is there any way I would be able to see what he looks like? I have a feeling I know who you might be talking about" Everyone's eye darted to my face as I spoke up for the first time since the others had gotten home. Sam turned to Quil without answering me.

"Go get Seth. We'll need him to do a sketch of what we saw" Quil went running out the front door before Sam turned to me and Embry.

"who do you think it is Luc?" Embry asked turning around to me and taking my hand tightly in his.

"I don't know. I was drawing a mental picture as Sam described the vampire and I just seem to recognise it is all. I really hope it's not who I think it is, but I want to be sure" As I finished my sentence Seth and Quil came running into the room. Sam pushed a pencil and a piece of paper across the kitchen bench and Seth started to draw with out saying a word to any of us. As Seth drew I couldn't help but notice his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he worked. If we were in another situation I would have laughed, but now wasn't the time.

After a few short minutes Seth was done. Not a word had been uttered while he worked; I suppose we didn't want to distract him. Seth stood up straight and pushed the picture over to Sam.

"Yeah that's him. Is it who you think it is Lucy?" Sam held up the piece of paper and I took it from his hands. It was a brilliant piece of work. It was as if the picture had been taken with a camera but I didn't have time to study or admire it much. I took one look at the picture and knew immediately who it was. The paper slipped from my hands and floated to the floor. My face was frozen in its state of shock and the only movement was the single tear rolling down my cheek. Everyone seemed to freeze with me but as soon as Embry saw the tear I was in his arms and cradled against his chest. They knew exactly who it was with out me saying anything. I couldn't even comprehend the new found danger that had shattered my life. I wanted to know just one thing.

HOW THE HELL WAS SHAUN A VAMPIRE?

**A/N**

**I know I know its short but I really wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger :D**

**The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter gets!**

**By the way, who ever didn't know that Shaun would be a vampire put your hand up!**

**If you put your hand up, you are a double decker loser! One, because you can not spot the obvious; and two, because you actually put your hand up. Haha lol!**

**Also, I may be a bit slow with the updating because, being in my final year of school, I have a truck load of school work and writing this is not helping to lighten the load. I have been writing as much as I can in class but it may still take a while.**

**ALSO, I just purchase BREAKING FREAKING DAWN! So there is some major reading that needs to be done!**

**Please stick with me, I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Thanks,**

**Mys.tery.01**

**xxxxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Things are getting abit out of hand with school and my social life, aka my birthday, friends party's, the Ekka (which most people don't know but is basically a huge fair held over a week in august every year), and I just haven't had anytime. But I handed in my math assignment today so I have a bit of free time until next week when I have more stuff due. But I will try to get as much as I possible can written down so I will have more to update.**

**Thanks for sticking around, now let's get on with the show!**

On account of trying to not scare my mother, Embry, the pack and I decided to keep it from her until we felt it was necessary that she knew. However, every action comes with a consequence right? Mine? I was forced to go to school the next day. Last night, after Sam declared that every one, except Embry, was to be on patrol, Embry and I sat in my room talking. I knew Embry was scared about Shaun, but he was also confident at the same time. Embry had always been protective of me, but now it was just going to get worse. Well, I wouldn't say worse exactly. I loved that way Embry was always at my side with his arm protectively around my waist, but I was still human and I did need some time to my self, not matter how perfect Embry is.

The next day, Embry and I were woken bright and early as to not be late to school. As we walked into the kitchen for breakfast, we were welcomed by a bunch of tired and snappy werewolves walking through the door. Jake and Quil were the only ones not there. Sam explained that he had sent the two of them home early so that they could accompany Embry and I to school today. Embry asked about Shaun and Sam said that they hadn't seen or smelt anything of him. Sam and Embry went into the living room to talk in private while I sat in the kitchen with the rest of the boys. Emily had made a he breakfast and I made sure to thank each and everyone of them for what they had dome for me. I knew it must have been hard on them, staying away the whole night so you could protect someone you had hardly known for a month.

"Really guys, you don't know how grateful I am" I looked at each of them pointedly as they stuffed their faces with food.

"Seriously Lucy, you need to stop worrying. You're Embry's imprint, just like him, we would do anything to help protect you, as we would Kim, Emily and Clair. You're part of the family now. You just have to accept that we will always be here to protect you. Besides, even if we didn't want to protect you, Embry would have kicked out butts, not to mention that it is our responsibility to protect the rest of the tribe too" I was touched by Seth's words, but that last part got to me. I had never thought about the rest of the residents of La Push. Suddenly I felt very guilty of the risk I had put them all in. I looked down at my plate and started to push the eggs around until I felt Embry's arms around me.

"We better get going. Jake and Quil are waiting for us" I got up from the table, grabbed my bag, said good by to Emily and the boys, and made my way out the front door. There in the drive way was Jake's old rabbit. Embry and I made our way over and got into the back seat. The whole time Embry had his arm tightly around my waist and never, did it once, loosen its grip.

The car ride was silent as Jake and Quil were tired from patrolling all night. Although Sam had let them off early, they still didn't get home till 3 in the morning. I thanked them for their troubles just like I had the rest of the pack. I got much the same response form them as I had from everyone else.

When we got to school, Embry and I said goodbye to Jake and Quil; who had decided to check out the surrounding forest before class. Making our way to math class i was acutely aware of Embry's hand tightening on mine every now and then. I looked up at his eyes and realised that they were darting right and left, constantly on the move. When we reached the class I pulled Embry to the side, turning him towards me and cupping his face in my hands so he had to look at me. His deep brown eyes met mine and I saw nothing but worry and concern in them.

"Don't worry" I told him "Shaun isn't going to come after me in such a public place. I'll be fine. We'll both be fine" I stood up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down to my level. I gave him quick kiss, intending it to be short and sweet but before I could pull away Embry brought his hands up and cupped my neck, keeping me there and deepening the kiss. Pressing my body close to his, I got completely lost in him as his tongue slid delicately across my bottom lip. The kids in the hallway and their noise chatter seemed to be lost into the back ground; it was as though nothing else mattered in the world, only me and Embry. Well … that was until

"Ahem" Embry and I reluctantly pulled away, Embry's arms never leaving my waist. We turned around towards the voice and were faced with out math teacher, Mr Crowley, who was standing behind us with what looked like a slight smirk on his face. Thank god it was only Crowley. He was my favourite teach, like most of the students in the school. He was a really easy going kind of teacher. He was strict when it came to his class, but other wise, he was one of us.

"Come one, Embry old pal. You know better than that. I appreciate that you think Lucy is smokin' and all that, but seriously. Cut it out before I am forced to report you for PDA, or worse, before I set young Davey on your girl" a wicked grin spread across Crowley's face as he pointed into the class room. Inside, Embry and I saw of the nerdy guys staring at me; a string of saliva hanging from his bulky and prominent braces. Dave pushed his glasses up his nose with a loud sniff when he noticed Embry and me staring at him. Embry turned back to Mr Crowley with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on Mr C! You wouldn't do that to your favourite student now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. But seriously. Don't push me. Save it for when you get home, or at least when I don't have to witness it. You make my life look so depressing"

"Aww come on sir. Your social life can't be that back. I'm sure you could rake in any girl you want. Admit it; you have all the female teachers drooling in your wake. I think your turning Coach Darmn over to the bad side sir" It was true. Coach Darmn seemed to pay particularly close attention to our good old Mr Crowley; Crowley was a pretty good looking guy. In a totally non suss teach-student kind of way. Of course, he was no Embry or werewolf but he could hold his own. He was in his late 20's and looked much like the pack brothers. He had a tall muscular figure but his muscles were no competition to the pack. He had a bald head but it suited him perfectly. He had deep brown eyes like all of the natives on the rez but his had another element to them, a deeper level. If I were 10 years older and had never met Embry, I wouldn't mind getting close to Crowley. _Oh My God! What am I thinking?_

I quickly composed my thoughts. I tuned back into the conversation between Crowley and Embry.

"Didn't you hear Call? I buried my poor beloved social life a few years ago. About the time that I started teaching you" Crowley had a smirk on his face as he made his way into the classroom. Embry and I quickly followed.

"Well sir, I am deeply sorry about that. How about I make it up to you? There's a bonfire on this Saturday night. Why don't you come along? I think I could line up a few fine ladies for ya" Crowley looked at Embry incredulously.

"Well Call, I might just think about it. Now get your ass down in a seat so I can start my class" Embry smile and turned around. Picking up my hand he led me to the back of the classroom to our usual seats.

As we sat down, I let my eyes skim over the class room. Some thing didn't feel right, something was out of place. Then I notice the new girl up the front.

I didn't recognise her so I knew she was new, but she had to have been a member of the tribe. She had all the characteristics of the locals, her long black hair hanging down her back, finishing a little above her hips and her dark skin. She had to be new, just had to be. Brilliant, I was no longer '_the new girl_'. But I hadn't heard anything about there being a new girl to the school, maybe Embry would know?

"Hey Em" I tapped him on the shoulder without looking at him. However, when I turned to face him, I found that I didn't need to get his attention; he was already watching me. I blushed under his gazed and continued.

"Who's the new girl?" he's eyebrows furrowed

"What new girl?" I pointed to the girl at the front, still with her back to us

"That? She's not new, her name is Stacy. She went to stay with her father in New York for a month. Unfortunately, she just got back" Well there goes the new girl theory. Looks like I'm still the new one. _Joy_

As if hearing her name, Stacey turned around and I saw her for the first time. She was quite pretty, but she looked as though she new it. Her face was caked with makeup and had designer sunnies atop her head. Her eyes searched the class behind her and they seemed to fall on Embry. A huge smile spread across her face. she waved eagerly at Embry, who returned it with a small, shy wave.

"What was that all about?" I asked him, eyeing Stacey who was _still_ watching Embry.

"She's the school slut. All the guys gush over her. Me and the pack have always hated her. Back when we were very, _very_ unwolf like, she would treat us like dirty. But add in the new muscles, the hot bod and everything else you love about me and _BAM_ we are her new favourites. We try to ignore her as much as possible but she makes it so hard sometimes. She's always, just, _there_. She wont leave us alone" Embry's words began to sink in to me and I decided that I had to mark my territory. Stacey was still watching us so I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck, pulling him down to me and kissed him; hard. It wasn't anything like the one we had shared before, but it did it's job. I looked back at Stacey and she had a look of complete shock on her face. Embry looked down at me and let out a small chuckle. He knew exactly what I was doing. He was about to say something when Crowley started class, cutting him off.

Through out the class Stacey would continuously thrown evil glance back at me but I would just ignore her. I had Embry, so I needn't concern my self with her.

At lunch, Embry and I caught up with Jake and Quil. They had nothing to report. They had checked out the forest but couldn't smell anything. Sam and the others hadn't found anything either. Sam said that if they ever came across the trail again, they would consider calling in the Cullen clan so that the pack had an extra set of noses. Half way through lunch I excused myself from the boys and headed to the bathroom. Of course Embry has insisted that I go with him, but I argued that is Shaun was anywhere nearby, they boys would have smelt him. Jake and Quil backed me up on the one.

Walking through the cafeteria, I caught Stacy's eyes across the room. I looked at her and smile, letting her know that she wasn't getting to me.

After attending the cubical and doing my business, I open the door and was met up a pair of nasty looking eyes. The thought of Shaun shot through my mind but disappeared when I noticed that these eyes were a deep brown.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What?" I asked incredulously, what did I do?

"Embry is MINE! I got off to New York for one month. _ONE MONTH_. And I came back and what do I see? You wrapped around my Embry like a love sick puppy. Now I'm only going to say this once. Stay away form my man you bitch" and with that she stormed out of the bathroom. I washed my hands and followed quickly.

I made my way back to the table and Embry's arms quickly found their way around my waist.

"What was that all about? I saw Stacey coming out of the bathroom and she didn't look happy"

"She was just warning me that you were her man and that I had to back off" I heard Jake and Quil burst into laughter on the other side of the table but I was to preoccupied with Embry's lips which were now kissing mine urgently.

"You know there is no other girl for me right?" he said when he pulled back, catching his breathe and leaning his forehead against mine.

"Of course. And there is no other man for me" I said as the bell rang. Embry and I didn't have the next class together and I could tell Embry was getting a bit edgy about it, but I had history with Jake, so he knew I was going to be fine.

Outside the door of the cafeteria, Embry quickly scanned his eyes down the now empty hallway before turning back to me and kissing me, long, hard and sweet. As soon as his lips met mine, everything else just disappeared. I felt Embry's tongue slip across my bottom lip and I automatically parted my lips, our tongues dancing. Image after image ran through my head, me and Embry's wedding day, the face of our first child, the face of our second, our first child turning into a wolf, Embry and I old and sitting in rocking chairs on the front porch. Our whole life flashed before my eyes. But it scarred me. I knew Embry loved me and I loved him too, but the concept of forever, was still hard to grasp. With those thoughts out of my head, I finally focused on Embry and kissing him back. The second bell rang and Embry and I were forced to pull apart, much to our dismay.

"I'll see you after class" I said, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"You better. That way we can pick up where we left off" he smiled his dazzling smile, kissing me quickly once more and walked to my classroom door before walking off to his.

The rest of the week flowed normally. Sam's fear of Shaun slowly disintegrated as there had been no more signs of him. Sam ended up talking to the Cullen Clan but they said the smell of the wolves would have scared him away. The pack wasn't very sure about this, but Sam cut back on the patrols and told the boys to go back to school. I was unsure about Shaun just 'let me go' and I was scared that the pack were being fooled, but my fears resided, along with the rest of the packs, when the police turned up on my front step telling me that there has been a sighting of Shaun in Australia and that he had been locked up. Fazed by the fact that he was locked away may have been my ultimate downfall. Nevertheless the pack went back to their usual routine but Embry still never left my side, but who was I to complain? But at least I was able to go to the bathroom by myself now. That had to be something right?

Stacy hadn't let up on her little obsession, to put it politely, with _my_ Embry. While she didn't approach me, I was caught myself on the receiving end of a lot of nasty looks, but I ignored them. Well, technically I ignored half of them. Once the first glare was thrown I wrapping my arms around Embry's neck and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. That scored me another death glare and this was the one I ignored. But I didn't let the glares get to me. Embry was mine and that was all that mattered. So I didn't give her another thought.

It wasn't the next day until I was thrown head first into the world wind that was the life of Stacy. For the last two weeks I had been in pure bliss. Shaun wasn't around, Embry loved me and I loved him, the pack was entertaining and school was a breeze. But all of that was about to change.

Walking out of math that morning I couldn't help but notice that Embry was leaning in his usual spot against the opposing wall waiting for me like every other day. While I wasn't the kind of girlfriend who got upset over these kinds of things, it had kind of become our routine I suppose you could say, and I had really gotten use to it. Curiosity got the better of me and I made my way across campus to wait for him outside of his classroom. Maybe he got caught up in class? After all, science wasn't one of his strong spots.

Making my way down the science hall, it was instantly obvious that all the classes were out, it was absolutely dead; everyone outside soaking up the rare sunlight. Maybe I had passes Embry and he was outside? But he is just so hard to miss that I found that hard to believe. Maybe he got called out to patrol? No, he would have told me or at least got Jake or Quil to let me know. I made my way down the hall, making my way for the door at the opposite end. I was nearly through the door when my sensitive ears caught the giggling that seemed to echo down the hallway. It was a giggle. I was going to ignore it and continue on my way when I heard a male voice as well, why the hell did it sound so familiar?

I headed back down the hall and was shocked to hear the familiar voices coming out of none other than, _Embry's_ class room. Surely it had to be pure coincidence. Please, oh _please_, let it be coincidence.

Peaking through the window in the door I saw the first most disturbing and life destroying sight I could ever see. _Stacey_ pressed up against _my EMBRY,_ **KISSING HIM**!!

That stupid _bitch_ how could she do this to me? But I didn't even care about her. HOW COULD _**HE**_ DO THIS TO ME? I was utterly disgusted. He didn't look like he was kissing he back but I didn't care. I didn't stand there and watch. Instead I burst through the door; determined to get my voice heard in this situation. Bursting through the door I set my eyes strong and hard on Embry; completely ignoring the filthy slut that kept him hard against the wall.

"How could you … you … filthy … mutt! I cannot believe this. I HATE YOU!" and with that said, I ran out the door, tears streaming down my face. How could he possibly do this to his imprint? I though I was his world. I thought he would do anything for me. I thought he _loved_ me.

I faintly remember hearing him yell after me but I didn't care. I couldn't stand to see his face. Without thinking I ran straight out the door and into the overcrowded court yard. Fabulous. Just freaking peachy! Not only does my boyfriend, my soul mate, cheat on me, but know that whole school gets to see my wet betrayers which leave trails of evidence down my cheeks. Stupid tears. I stopped for the smallest fraction of a second, taking the hundreds of eyes which were all one me, before I set off again. Running past everyone I heard Embry come crashing out the science block doors, calling me name.

"Lucy, wait, please, I can explain" but I didn't think he could. There was nothing _to_ explain. I saw what I saw; I don't think he could explain himself out of that one. I kept my eyes on the floor and ended up running straight into something hard. I fell to the floor and just stayed there. I just wanted to die.

"Come on Lucy, get up" someone said softly from above me. I felt someone's strong arms catching me under my arms and pulling me up, passing me onto someone a lot smaller and weaker. I looked up and saw that it was Kim who was now holding me. It was Jared who I had run into, I though I should be angry with him just because he was Embry's friend but I felt nothing but love for the man when he stopped Embry in his tracks and let Kim walk me away. I heard Jared screaming at Embry but I didn't look back. I just let Kim lead me away from the courtyard.

"Honey, what's happened?" Kim had leaded me back to our usual table; Paul and Seth were the only other ones at the table. Jake and Quil had gone to yell at Embry some more with Jared. I could hear them across the yard. _Everyone_ was watching.

"I HAVE TO TALK TO HER. I HAVE TO EXPLAIN!" I heard Embry yell, but I ignored him. Looking at hands curled in my lap, I finally answered Kim's question.

"He was kissing her"

"Her? Who? Kim, who was he kissing?" it was Paul's voice now. I had never heard him so … concerned before. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"Stacey" I said. I finally looked up when I heard Embry shouting again.

"YOU STUPID SLUT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU HAVE DESTROYED _EVERYTHING_!"

"Relax babe, you know you loved it. We are meant to be together" I heard the slimy voice easily, as it travelled over the silent courtyard.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I COULDN'T HATE YOU ANYMORE THAN I DO RIGHT NOW"

"I'm going to kill that stupid bitch" and with that, Paul and Seth stalked off before I could say anything. I was going to tell them to not bother, but Meh; I really couldn't care less if she died right now. But I didn't really want it to be on their shoulders. I lifted my head and watched Paul and Seth push their way through the growing crowd and saw Embry making his way over to me. Jared, Jake and Quil distracted while they yelled some colourful language in which I presumed was Stacey's direction. I was happy to hear Seth's voice join in and latter Paul's backing up the other boys when they had run out of this to yell at her. You've got to love Paul and his smart comebacks. I didn't get to hear most of it as my eyes, ears and mind was caught on Embry.

"Lucy, I am so, so sorry. Please, can you just let me explain?" I got up from my seat as Kim made her way over to Embry, putting her hand to his chest and trying to push him away.

"Come on Embry, give her some space. Don't make it any worse" but Embry wasn't listening to her, his eyes were on me and it pained me to see those eyes. There was nothing but pain and regret in them but I had to remind myself that he had put himself in this situation and he had no one to blame but himself.

"No Embry. I don't think you get dig yourself out of this one" so I turned and headed in the other direction. Leaving Embry behind, like he had left me when he kissed that … I didn't even had a name that could sum her up. Bitch, slut, whore and more colourful language just wasn't good enough.

"LUCY PLEASE!" but I kept walking; a small glace back told me that he couldn't hold it.

With one last "LUCY!" he collapsed to the ground in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Although it killed me to hear Embry sob like that, I didn't turn around. He had kept a cold heart by kissing her so I was going to keep my heart cold too. I made it through the door and into the English hallway. I didn't turn when I heard the door burst open and footsteps chasing after me.

"Lucy, wait" I stopped and turned. If it had been any other voice I probably wouldn't have bothered.

"Come on Lucy … I know your hurting … but you know … he didn't mean it. You are … his world" Kim said, spitting out her words between gasps for breathe. She had been chasing me for some time.

"No Kim. He's a freaking werewolf. He has super freaking strength! If he didn't want to kiss her then why didn't he just use his stupid muscles and push her the fuck off?!" **(Thanks to XVampWitchCatX) **that was the part I couldn't get. Why didn't he stop her?

"Ok, so you have me there. But you know he won't stop. He loves you to much. You're his imprint"

"You know, I just love how the imprint business seems to solve everything. I don't want to be his imprint. I want Embry to love me for who I am. I don't want him to be bonded to me because of some freak wolf voodoo. I want him to love me because he wants to, not because he has to"

"How do you know he wouldn't have loved you if he wasn't a werewolf?"

"Because he wouldn't have kissed _her_" I didn't even want to think her name.

"People make mistakes Lucy. I'm not saying what he did was right. It was horribly wrong of him, but I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. You have to forgive him. And if not, at least let him explain. You're going to kill him if you don't let me explain"

"Yeah, well, he should have thought of that before he kissed the local slut" I hissed the last words through my teeth and stormed off in the other direction. It wasn't long before Kim caught up with me again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not stopping or even slowing, my fast pace.

"I'm going to make sure you make it home safely" I didn't argue with her there. I just continued walking in silence.

When I got home and told my mother, she was furious. She couldn't believe that Embry would do something like that. Sam didn't really say anything; he just stormed out of the house. I waited until I was safely in my bedroom until I was overcome with hysterics. How could he do such a thing to me? I thought he loved me! Mum and Emily didn't bother me; they just left me to think it all through. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. I was slightly aware of a whole lot of bustling outside in the kitchen but I just ignored it and rolled over drifting into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke early and made my out to the kitchen for some breakfast. Jared, Kim and mum were already there talking quietly. Their talking was cut short when they heard me coming through the door. The all stared at me as I reached for the fridge door and took out the milk.

"How you feeling dear?" it was my mother who was first to talk. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone so I just huffed and walked back to my bedroom. Before I could close my bedroom door I heard them start to talk quietly again.

"What did he think he was doing? Turning up here in the middle of the night? It's not like she was going to talk to him!" it was my mother's voice

"Embry's beside himself. Don't get me wrong, what he did was despicable, but he just doesn't know what to do. I feel for Lucy, but he's my brother, I have to help him"

"Well he can go crawl in a whole and die for all I care. I loved Embry dearly and I couldn't imagine anyone better for my daughter. But after this, I don't think I can look at him the same again"

"Embry didn't mean to hurt Lu-"Jared started but my mother cut him off. Kim was still yet to speak.

"You mean he didn't mean for her to find out. Embry's a strong boy, he could have stopped it all happening"

"Please, Catherine. Embry didn't mean for anything to happen. He loves Lucy with all his heart, he couldn't do that to her intentionally. Stacey tricked him and from what Embry has told us, he wasn't able to respond before Lucy came bursting through the door. He feels nothing but remorseful. He regrets what he did and wishes that he could take it all back. But he can't. Now he just needs Lucy to let him explain" turning, I walked back into my bedroom. I didn't really feel like hearing how remorseful he was. He made the mistake; he would have to live with the consequences. I slipped back into bed and feel asleep quickly.

I had the next couple of days off school. I couldn't bear thinking of everyone staring at me in the hallways like I was some kind of alien from mars. The boys and Kim came by every after noon to see how I was going. My answer was always the same but that didn't stop them. They stuck around most of the afternoon and tried to cheer me up. I had to admit, some of the things they did were pretty funny and that made me laugh. They always seemed to share a smile with each other when ever I did smile. Besides the fact that I didn't want to see Embry or anyone else at school, I skipped school because, to tell you the truth, I hadn't had one good nights sleep since Embry cheated on me. While I had slept dreamlessly that first night, since then my Shaun dreams had returned. I hadn't had these dreams since before I met Embry. Embry seemed to scare these dreams off. But now they had gotten worse. Now that I knew Shaun was a vampire, they had gotten _a lot_ worse. I kept seeing Shaun snickering face in my head; his pale white skin, his shaggy hair, his straight perfect teeth, his strong jaw and perfect nose. That was all the same. But now it was his eyes; his crimson red eyes. The eyes I had never seen. I lost a lot of sleep over these images and that was one of the contributing factors to my cabby mood and lack of attendance at school.

But at the moment I was in a fit of laughter and all of these worries were wiped away. Paul was animatedly telling me of the prank he had pulled on Stacey this morning. As we had brown seats in most of our class rooms, including Paul's form room, he decided to use this to his advantage. When Stacey got up from her seat at the end of form, the whole class had erupted into laughter, for only the back of Stacey's skirt was a dark brown smearing stain making it look as though she had had an 'accident'. Also, there was a sign on her back saying 'that's right I just can't control myself'. She didn't realise about the sign and managed to walk halfway down the hallway with it still there before a teacher took pity on her and told her. I really wished I had been there to see it. I would love to have watched her squirm.

I didn't stay up to late that night. The whole pack was over for dinner, excluding Embry who had told Quil and Jake that he just wanted some time alone. After dinner I made my way to my bedroom and fell asleep quickly. I dreamt of Embry. It had been four days since I had last seen him; since I had seen him crumpling to the floor. My dreams seemed to get more disturbing and I woke up. I looked at the clock and realised that I had only been asleep for a couple of hours and that in was 11 o'clock. I made my way out into the bathroom and one my way back I heard some voices coming from the kitchen.

The pack was still here and they were all in the kitchen talking quietly. I stopped to listen for a while but only managed to make out one part that brought me to tears. They were talking to my mother who was still very angry at Embry. While my steam had started to wear off, my mother was full steam ahead.

"I'm worried for Embry, I don't think you realise what this is doing to him. Catherine, Embry almost killed himself last night. He took himself up to vampire clan up in forks and asked them to kill him. Of course they told him no and brought him back to us but that didn't stop him. He tried to attack the biggest vampire there, Emmett, thinking that Emmett would retaliate and hopefully take Embry's life. Of course that didn't work either. He can't handle not having Lucy around. Lucy has already left it long enough. Imagine how bad he's going to get when Lucy leaves it even longer …" I couldn't hear anymore. It was too painful. Of course I was angry at Embry but I still loved him. I couldn't bear him killing himself. Under my breathe I whispered 'thank-you' knowing that Jared would hear me. He knew I was listening and he had said that more for me than my mother. Stupid werewolf super hearing. I ran back to my bedroom, pulling on some clean clothes and escaping out my window. I knew my mother would stop me if I ran out the front door, so this was second best. I made a bee line for Embry's house, determined to hear it all from him.

Racing down the street, I was soon on his doorstep. I knocked impatiently on his front door waiting for him to answer. It took him a while but finally the door creaked open and there he was. He hadn't seen me as his eyes were on the floor. He looked terrible.

"Oh Embry" I sighed and launched myself into his arms. The last couple of days had been so horrible that I didn't care what he had done; I just couldn't stand to be out of his arms any longer. Embry didn't respond at first and I wondered whether I had gone too far to quickly but he sighed a sigh of relief and his arms tighten around my waist.

"Lucy" he buried his face in my hair while I clung to his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I would never even dream of hurting you like that on purpose. Please you have to let me explain" he whispered into my ear. I let him pull me into the house further and into the lounge room. I flopped down on the familiar couch while he stayed standing. He started pacing around the room and I could see that he was trying to gather his words so that he could get it all out just right.

Finally he looked up at me and knelt in front of me, clasping my hands in his.

"Lucy, you have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you. I could never. After class I stayed back to see the teacher because I was confused about some of the stuff that we had done in class. Once he left I finished writing down some notes and I was about to leave when _she_" he hissed her name "came in. She said she was having some trouble with the class work as well so I told her to ask the teacher. I tried to leave but she was blocking the door. She asked me if I could help her but I told her no cause 1. I hate her and 2. I had to go because I really wanted to see you. But she wouldn't leave. I tried to get past her again but she wouldn't let me. She started talking about how I shouldn't be with you and that me and her belonged together. I told her in her dreams and that I loved you but somehow she for me pinned against a wall and kissed me before I even had time to react. That was when you came in. Seeing your face and your expression killed me. When you said you hated me, killed me even more. Lucy, I would never even dream about hurting you like that; I love you way too much for that. You're my world; my everything. Please, you have to believe me. I can't lose you; I couldn't bear it. It would kill me' he looked down at my lap where our hands lay intertwined together.

"Embry…" I saw his face life a little but he didn't look up at me "I was absolutely disgusted with what you did to me. I'm not going to lie. It hurt. A lot" I saw his face fall again and his head drooped down a little lower "but if I ever catch you do it again, I won't be able to forgive you twice. But for now, I suppose I can forgive you" I ducked my head down so that I could see his face. I saw his face stretch up into an impossibly big smile before he leapt up off his knees and crashed into me given me a huge hug sending the couch flying over backwards. I now lay there on back, still sitting on the couch like normal with an overjoyed Embry laying on top of me.

"I promise Lucy, you will never have to catch me. I will never do that to you. Not again. Not ever. I love you" his voice was muffled in my hair but I could hear him clear enough.

"I love you too Embry" he lifted his head from in my hair and crushed his lips to mine. I hade missed this so much. The feeling of Embry pressed closely to me and his warm luscious lips against mine. We reluctantly pulled apart much too soon. H rolled off me so that he was beside me; rolling his head to the side so that he could look at me.

"Why don't we set this chair the right side up? If mum came home and saw the chair like this I think she would freak" I nodded and he jumped to his feet, pulling my up with him. He lifted the back of the chair easily off the ground and set the chair right. When I started to make my way around the side of the couch, Embry's hand caught mine. I turned back to him and saw all of the pain that was so evident just minutes earlier was gone, replaced by love, happiness and gratitude. I started at him questioningly as he started to pull me down the hall.

"You need some sleep. Some proper sleep" was that a small smile playing at the corner of his lips? He lead me back to his room and pulled me down on the bed with him; pulling the covers up and over me.

"You know I wont be needing those" I said, my eyes closing as soon as the hit the pillow.

"And why is that?" he mumbled sounding like he was almost asleep.

"With a hot guy like you, who needs a blanket?" I heard the smile in his light laugh and sneaked a quick peek at him figuring that his eyes were closed seeing as though he sounded so close to sleep. But once I opened my eyes they were met by his big, bright brown ones. There was a huge smiled played across his face. I sighed and closed my eyes once again.

"Don't get to full of yourself. I meant your freakish wolfy thing that makes you a hundred degrees hotter than everyone else" he laughed again and the smile was still there.

"What ever. You still love me; and that's all that matters" he kissed my hair lightly before snuggling closer into me.

"Yes; I do love you and if I _ever_ hear of you going to a vampire coven, asking for them to kill you again, they wont be the ones you have to worry about, because if they don't kill you, death will be waiting for you at home" I scowled at him. I still couldn't believe that he would kill himself because of me.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to hurt you even more. But you just don't understand. You are my world. Without you there is nothing for me to live for"

"Well if you don't do anything to make me leave then I will always be right here; in your arms, nice and safe" I felt him sigh a sigh of relief.

"I promise. I love you"

"I love you too" Embry's arms tightened around me and I quickly drifted off to sleep. Once again it was a happy sleep, all thoughts of Shaun washed away once more thanks to my personal 7 foot Greek god.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke fairly late into the day and was startled to find my self not in my own room and freezing cold. It wasn't until moments after that I was able to figure out where I was. I was in Embry's bed; _minus Embry_, I thought to myself as I pulled the thick blanket further up over me. Where had he gone? We had gone a whole week without holding each other, yet, I finally forgive him and he leaves me alone and cold in his bed. _Great_

Bus as if he could hear my thoughts, the door creaked open and Embry slipped in. he hadn't noticed that I was awake so when he turned his back to me to close the door, I jumped out of bed and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. The thought crossed my mind that I may have been too heavy for him to carry his back, but he was a big, strong boy; he could handle it.

I pressed my body hard and tight against his and buried my face into his neck. I could feel the vibrations of his body as he laughed at my reaction.

"Missed me did you?" he asked, still laughing

"No" I said matter-of-factly "I was cold" I could feel him stop laughing and his head drooped a little.

"Of course I missed you silly" I kissed his neck as I said it "But I was cold too. Where did you go?" my face was still buried in his neck so it probably came out as a mumble, but of course he heard it.

"Well I'm glad you missed me. 'Cause I missed you too. I wanted to be back before you woke up, but that didn't exactly work. I went to buy you these" there was a small crackling noise as he moved something around. I opened my eyes and lifted my face from in his neck. I was faced with the biggest bunch of flowers I have ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, Embry!" I scrambled off his back and spun him around so that he was facing me. Taking the flowers out of his hands and into my own, I brought them up to my face and took a deep sniff of them. They were a mixture of hundred of tulips, four, or five different colours all mixed into the one bunch.

"How did you know tulips were my favourite?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"You told me, silly. As if I could forget anything about you" I smiled at his sweet gesture and put the flowers down carefully on the table beside me before flinging my arms back around his neck and pulling his lips down to meet mine. As soon as soon as our lips me, we were kissing hungrily; his arms snaking around my waist and pulling my up off the floor a bit. He slowly made his way over to the bed and pushed me down, quickly climbing on top of me so as not to break the kiss. Our lips moved together while our tongues dance with each other, reacquainting themselves with each as if they had never met the night before. It was the knock at the door that broke us apart. Before Embry could tell who ever it was to _go away_ Quil and Jake came stalking through the door as if they owned the place.

"yo, Embry dude…" but Quil never finished his sentence as his eyes fell on me, under Embry. _How embarrassing_ I thought to my self _caught in the middle of a make-out session with my boyfriend by his two best friends!_

"Whoa. Are we interrupting?" Jake peaked around Quil with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes! You are now go away" Embry said without ever looking away from me. I however, couldn't take my eyes off Quil and Jake who still stood frozen in the middle of the room, my face flushed with a furious red. I was able to see the quick roguish grin shared between the boys before the started yelling and running towards us.

"YAY!!" they yelled as the jumped on top on Embry and me. Not forgetting that _I_ was on the bottom and had _three_ werewolves on top of me, Embry very kindly lifted his body off mine and held the other three up from me. I mean come on! I knew they were all strong, but _that strong?_ There had to be a limit to how much these boys could hold.

A huge smile spread across Embry's face as the other two boys just stayed there pissing them selves laughing.

"We've been waiting for you two to get back together so that we could walk in on you again!" Quil said with a grin bigger than the one Embry wore.

"Yeah, about ti…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as even more werewolves walked through the door. _Seriously, anyone heard of privacy?_ I thought to myself.

"What's going on here?" Seth asked, Jared, Kim and Paul closely behind him. I poked my head out from under the mass and looked at Seth. A grin spread across his face as he finally realised what was happening but Jake though he should put it out there anyway.

"Em and Luc are back together! Come join the huddle!" I looked back at Embry and his grin had grown even bigger. I pulled myself up to him and kissed him hard.

"Aww, they're kissing again!" Quil said with a laugh

"Shut up Quil" and _whack_ I hit him fair and square in the middle of the forehead with my hand. Of course, it didn't hurt him.

"Hey!" he protested but I didn't get to reply because all four of the newcomers were climbing on top of the stack!

"Aww come on guys. I know I'm strong, but I'm not _that_ strong" finally! The limitation I had been looking for.

"Aww. Ok. We're just showing the love. But you and luc could have done that with out us anyways" Seth poked his head out from the top of the stack and winked at me; I just rolled my eyes back at him. Eventually they all climbed off and Embry stood up, pulling me up with him. He pulled me tight against his chest and brushed the hair out of my face.

"You ok love?" he asked, apprehension flooding his eyes.

"I'm fine" I assured him "never been better" I smiled up and him and without thinking, lift my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. As soon as our lips met there was an uproar or cheering and wolf whistles from around the room.

"Ok, ok. Everyone out" Embry said, reluctantly unwinding his arms from around me and ushering our guests out of the room. I had to laugh at Seth's expression as Embry ushered him out the door. Seth just looked up at Embry with puppy dog eyes, no pun intended, as his mouth just seemed to keep opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but didn't really know what to say. Once everyone was outside, crowded at the door beggin to come back in, Embry slammed the door shut in Seth cute face puppy dog face; once again, no pun intended.

Embry made his way back over to me and circled his arms back around my waist.

"Know, where were we?" he said before kissing me twice as hard.

"We can hear you!" came Jared's voice from the living room just outside.

"Good!" Embry called back "Mwah, mwah, mwah" we heard the living room erupt into laughter at this comment. I couldn't help the giggle slip from my mouth before Embry's lips were back on mine.

I was on cloud nine due to the fact that Embry as I were back together. Deep down I had always known we would survive, but there times when I really just did not want to look at him. Now? I couldn't get enough of him. I could spend the rest of my life looking at his face, his bottomless eyes, his high check bones, his russet skin. I could spend my whole life starring at those full, luscious lips, and even longer kissing them. Embry has been going overboard for the last few days with the kisses, the hugs and the gifts. Although, I didn't mind the kisses and hugs; actually I craved them, the gifts were going a little far. I knew he didn't have much money, and I knew that he loved me, but he didn't need to buy me flowers, and chocolates and jewellery to show me it. But it was his way of apologising and letting me know that it would never happen again so I just went along with it. I accepted the kisses and hugs enthusiastically and the gifts reluctantly, every time telling him that it wasn't necessary.

Going back to school, Embry's arm never left my waist and this caused us to receive a lot of weird stares and even more glares. I knew most of the grades girl population, and even the grade above and below ours, were gushing over him and waiting for me to slip and fall flat on my face, but he was mine and he was just making sure everyone knew it.

Math that morning was like torture. It was the first time I had been out of his arms since we made up. It felt so out of place. His arms belonged around me and I couldn't wait until it was set right again. Walking out of class, my face immediately lit up as I spotted Embry leaning against the wall opposite the door. He didn't make any move to come towards me but remained where he was, leaning against the wall, his leg tucked up under his perfect ass. I stopped dead in the door way, stumbling once as someone pushed past me. But nonetheless, I didn't make any move towards his either. I just stood there and stared at him; Embry at his finest; my own Greek god. As I stared at him I realised that he wasn't your typical Greek god, but I was going for the more inhumanely gorgeous looks than anything. I was awoken by my reverie when I heard him chuckle under his breathe. I snapped back to reality and notice a few of the glances that the girls were shotting at Embry; their eyelashes batting as fast as they possibly could manage. My eyes flickered from the girls to Embry, back at the girls and then finally back at Embry. His eyes never left me, never noticing the girl's eyelashes as the beat as fast as a hummingbird wings. I decided that these girls too, needed a wake up call so with out any warning I dropped my books to the floor and flung myself across the hallway into Embry's waiting arms. He crashed his lips to mine and swung me around in small circles before pressing me up against the wall and deepening the kiss even more. When Embry and I were forced to break apart, I flickered my eyes towards the girls and their love struck faces had turned into menacing glares; their eye batting at a more normal speed, their eyelashes no longer threatening to fall off.

Embry and my reunion didn't last long as we only had five minutes before we had to be in our next class. A whole five measly minutes! I had only five minutes to soak in as much Embry as I could before I face my next lesson. Let's just say that Embry and I didn't separate from each other until a teacher came running up to us and told us to get our asses to class before they wrote us up for PDA.

You could say that recess was much like the time Embry and I had spent together between the first two classes, only this time we had longer. The pack, and especially Paul, was starting to get a bit irritated with out displays of affection but Embry and I just ignored them all. Although I do recall a sandwich whacking Embry in the side of the face, courtesy of Paul, but Embry just picked it up and started eating it, his eyes never leaving mine; ignoring the string of colourful language slipping from Paul's direction. Apparently that sandwich was all Paul had to eat for the day. The poor thing, oh how ever will he survive?

The next two lessons passed along slowly. The one highlight being the five minute break between classes; this time Embry and I were written up for PDA, much to the disgust of the short tubby teacher. _Just cause you can't get any_, I though angrily as she wrote up our detention slips.

After class I was disappointed to see that Embry wasn't waiting outside my room, but I didn't think anything of it. Although it painfully reminded me of that unforgettable day, I knew Embry would never do that to me again, so I though nothing of it. I made my way out to the lunch bench where I had promised to meet Embry, Kim and the rest of the pack. There was no-one around so I figured that my class must have been let out early. That would explain Embry's absence; I knew there had to be a reason. Sitting down, I pulled out my lunch and ipod and started to pick at my sandwich when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see Embry, but there he stood, in all his glory, his sharp features, his shaggy dark brown hair and his red shot eyes. But what did I feel? Complete convulsion. I knew from what Embry had told me, that Shaun's deep red eyes meant that he was thirsty. I felt an involuntary shudder run down my back while Shaun just stood there with a disturbing smirk on his face.

"It's nice to see you too Lucy. Oh how I have missed you so" His voice oozed sarcasm and I felt another involuntary shudder rack my body as he ran his abnormally cold and hard fingers across my cheek.

"I hope Embry finds you soon" I sneered through my teeth at him, my eyes squeezed shut so that I wouldn't be able to see his hideous, bloody thirsty red eyes.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" I felt a pair of cold arms wrapped around me, the chair disappearing from beneath me. I felt the wind whip past me and I let out a murderous scream. But it was too late.

**Ok, so that's it. I'll try to write a new chapter as soon as I can.**

**Also, check out my friend's story! It's called second chance by cherokeeprincess09. I think it's quite good! So yeah, check it out. It's another Embry story for all those Embry fans out there!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this scene is a bit short but I had a bit of spare time in between studying and stuff so I decided to write this and get it up for you guys. I really hope you like it.**

EPOV

The lesson just seemed to drag on and on, my teacher's monotonous voice just didn't want to stop. I tried to drown it out and think of something else. As soon as my thoughts came to Lucy, I was no longer subjected to the torture I had been enduring for the last half hour. Had it really been that long since I had seen my darling angel? It felt like forever. I couldn't wait to just get out of this hell hole and hold her in my arms again. It was like my arms just hung limply from my shoulders, absolutely useless, when they weren't wrapped around Lucy; caressing her perfect curves. If I hadn't known how much I loved Lucy before, I definitely knew it now. Going that long with out her was pure hell. I even had Quil beat me up I was that convinced that I was in a dream. I had ended up with a broken arm after that fight. Quil never passed up the opportunity to beat the crap out of me. Once I thought Quil's name I quickly banished it from my head. This was not the time to be thinking of Quil. As long as Lucy was around I couldn't care less about Quil. My thoughts returned to Lucy again. I pictured her in my head. Her perfect oval face, her electric blue eyes, her long dark eyelashes, her full, plump pink lips, her perfect nose. This went only for quite a while. I could sit there forever and think about all her angelic qualities and it would never run dry. She was just that perfect. As much as I was immersed in my thoughts about Lucy, I wasn't one to miss the bell. I jumped up, my books already in my hands, I hadn't even bothered to open them all lesson, and made a beeline for the door. I couldn't wait to see my Lucy, my angel. As soon as I made it out the door I heard Quil and Jake calling out to me. I noticed them and head over to them. Usually I would have just ignored them and looked for Lucy but we were going to same way so why ignore my best friends? After Lucy of course.

"Yo, man. What's up?" Jake said, pounding my fist.

"Man, that lesson went forever. Can we go find Lucy?" I said as I pounded fists with Quil too.

"Always so eager! Don't you remember our bro's before hoes rule?" Quil asked as we pushed our way out of the hallway.

"I will always put you before any hoe. But Lucy's not a hoe so she comes first" I smiled and my own wit.

"Aww man, at least keep the PDA to a PG today" Jake moaned

"You're just jealous. Don't worry Jakey. You'll find her soon enough. I just hope for her sake that she older than two" I said as Quil punched me hard in the arm. If I were any less than a werewolf, I would have bruised; but I'm much to good for bruising these days.

"Leave Claire alone! It's not her fault. Or mine for that matter" I laughed as we made our way outside. I glanced at out usual lunch table and noticed it was empty. Lucy must still be in class. Maybe I should go wait for her. Before I could turn away a sweet, sickly smell engulfed me. My hands started to shake as I turned to Quil and Jake. The looks on their faces told me that they had smelt it too but I asked anyway. Just to be sure.

"Can you smell that?" I asked noticing that their hands were shaking too.

"Bloodsucker. Come on lets go check it out" I started following my nose and the smell lead me right to the table. I could recognise the smell but I couldn't put my finger on it. Where did I know that scent from? As I got closer to the table I picked up another scent that I knew immediately and all too well. Lucy. I turned to the boys, fear washing over my face. I knew that scent now. How could I not place it before? It had to be Shaun; which meant he had to have Lucy. How could I be so careless?

"It's Shaun" I said to the boys. "He has Lucy" my body started to tremble violently as realisation began to hit me.

Jake notices my shaking and started to push me towards to forest.

"Quil, go find the others. Tell them to get out here now. Were going to need everyone…" I didn't hang around to listen to the rest as I made a beeline for the forest. I had to find my Lucy.

As soon as I was inside the tree line my body began to rip apart, my wolf body taking over. I didn't even bother about taking my clothes off. I cared more about Lucy than I did about anything else in the world. It felt so good to be running in my wolf form again. It felt so natural. It was also a lot faster, which meant I could find Lucy quicker. I picked the scent of Shaun up easily and followed it for a couple of ks.

_Don't worry man, she'll be ok_ Jacob thought as he phased and started to ran along beside me.

_How can you say that? How can you be sure? She's with a fucking vampire. A vampire who wants to kill her! _The last part was hard for me to think. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't save her. An image of Lucy popped into my head. It was of her dead, lying on the ground, completely drained of her blood, Shaun standing over her, Lucy's bloody dripping from his mouth, his eyes a bright scarlet red.

_Don't think that. It's not going to happen. We've fought and killed a lot of vampire before. Shaun will be no different. He won't even have time to lay a single finger on her._ I hoped he was right. Actually, no, he was right. I would never, ever, let anything happen to my Lucy.

We had only be running for a couple of minutes when I heard the worst sound I could possible imagine; someone's scream, Lucy's scream, Lucy's bloodcurdling scream. Panicked, my pace picked up. I didn't think I could run any faster than I already was, but something was driving me, something that I had never felt before; complete and utter fear.

_Keep a cool head Embry. We don't need anything to happen to you. We don't need you doing anything stupid. It will only make it worse. Do it for Lucy. Keep it cool. _I left Jacob for dead. He simply didn't have the drive I did. Sure, he loved Lucy like a sister. The whole pack did. But nothing compared to what I felt for her.

As I ran I heard the rest of the pack phase, their thoughts mixing with mine and Jacobs. But I ignored them; I only had thoughts for Lucy. Shaun had gotten quite a head start to us and he didn't seem to be stopping, we were already 5 or 6 miles away from school. Thoughts of Lucy kept flashing through my head; thoughts of her both dead and alive. I swear to god, if that stupid bloodsucker so much as damaged a hair on Lucy's head, off came his; I would stop at nothing. In the back of my head I heard Seth asking if I was ok as they could all see what I was thinking but I just ignored them again. I only really started to listen when I felt Sam phase and he started to discuss the game plan.

_Ok guys. We have to really concentrate here. This isn't like just killing any other vampire. There are human lives at stake, Embry's imprint just to make matter worse. Shaun doesn't know how many werewolves there actually are in La Push so we are going to use it to our advantage. Embry, I want you to take Jake, Quil and Seth and face Shaun front on. Paul, Jared, Leah and I are going to hang back and try and get behind him. Paul, Jared, Leah we have to move quieter than we ever had before. Lucy's life will depend on it. Embry, I'm going to need you to phase into your human form so that you can actually talk to Shaun. You need to get Lucy out of the way before anyone attacks. If worst comes to worst than Embry I want you to make it look like you are going to attack Shaun and Lucy but I want you to concentrate of just getting Lucy out of the way DO NOT ATTACK SHAUN! You hear me? Someone else will take Shaun, I wont you to concentrate on Lucy. She's been through hell so she's going to be a mess; in the emotional sense_ Sam added that last bit on as a thought of Lucy's twisted and mangled corpse flashed through her head. _Nothing will happen to Lucy. Shaun appears to be a fair way away from where he took Lucy which means that he hasn't stopped running. If he hasn't stopped running than he has been able to bite her or o any damage to her. We'll get there before anything can happen. From what the Cullens told me, Shaun won't make any immediate moves on her. Vampires usually like to play around with their victims head a bit before then bite them, so that gives us time to close the gap._

No-one 'spoke' for a while as everyone concentrated on pushing themselves further forward. I dropped back a bit, giving Quil, Jake and Seth time to catch up before setting off full speed again, this time trying to stick with the other three. After what felt like a life time but was only a couple of minutes, Shaun's scent became stronger and I knew that we were close.

_He's just up ahead. The scent is stronger here. We're going to head in. You guys go around the back. _I told Sam although he would have been able to pick up the scent through my thoughts. I began to slow down a bit before I heard another bloody curdling scream, sending my heart flying. Picking up my speed immediately I was in the clearing within microseconds. The scene before me was horrendous.

**So I hope that was ok. Sorry to leave it at a cliffy but I had too. I want to write the next bit from Lucy's point of view. I hope you guys didn't mind hearing this from Embry's POV but I thought I should mix it up a bit. This is also like the main part of my story so I thought Embry deserved a say. I am warning you guys now, that it will be a couple of weeks before I update so I hope this satisfies you guys for a while.**

**Please review … it's what drives me :D**

**Mys.tery.01**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long wait. i hope this makes up for it. enjoy.**

LPOV

Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I possibly think that Shaun would just give up on me? Just like that? What was I thinking? Was I really so stupid that I would think that Shaun would come to La Push and then leave and not come back again? As if he were coming to make sure I was safe? Make sure I was coping well without Sandy? The truth? I was that stupid, and look where I am now; enclosed in the cold, iron hard arms of my worst enemy. The guy … no, not guy … the _thing_ that had raped my best friend, right before he sucked her dry of her blood. And now I was going to join her. I really wish Embry could have heard me. Granted, he does have super hearing, but enough to hear me hundreds of miles away? I don't think so. Embry was all I could think about. I cared more about Embry then I did about my own life. Would I ever get to see him again? To say good-bye? To tell him I love him, one last time? The only outcome of this was that I would lose one thing, but gain another. If I died today, I would loose Embry, but gain Sandy. If I lived, everything would be the same. I would still have Embry but Sandy would still be dead. As soon as I thought Sandy's name I began to feel guilty. Now that I knew that there was no chance in hell that I would be able to fight my way out of Shaun's arms, I had stopped fighting and just went limp; my lost memories flooding back to me. I hadn't thought of Sandy in so long. Actually … nope, that was a lie. I think of Sandy every single day, every single minute, every single second. But it had been a while since I had sat down and really remembered her. Remembered Sandy for who she was. I remembered her long, wavy, sandy blond hair, her perfectly shaped oval face, her drop dead gorgeous hazel eyes, her high and prominent cheek bones, her perfectly proportioned nose, her small nose stud which I'd bought her for her last birthday, her long dark eyelashes, her perfect lips, the way her brow furrowed when she was really concentrating, the way her leg always seemed to bounce when she was sitting down due to the endless bounds of energy she had, her bubbly attitude, her bright outlook on life, and finally, but not really as the list would be endless, the way that Sandy would always be there for her friends. There was so much about Sandy that was perfect; but she was my best friend. What do expect me to say? But still. Ask anyone who knew her; or knew _of_ her. They will all tell you the same thing. I remember when we first started school. Sandy and I were friend right from the get go. So many other kids had come up to us and asked to be our friends. But we didn't need anyone else. We had each other. So we just took each others hand and skipped away. So many memories flashed through my head as I remembered Sandy. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I even forgot where I was. It wasn't until I was flying through the air that I snapped out of my reverie.

Being flung from Shaun's arms, flying through the air and hitting a tree on the other side of the clearing; shit! That hurt. Even at simple human strength it would hurt. BUT THIS WAS VAMPIRE STRENGTH. As soon as I hit the tree I heard several snaps. Well there go a few ribs. Oh, and my arm. I was in such a daze that I didn't even get time to feel scared. I tried to stand up but let out a loud cry as I realised that my leg was also one of the snaps I heard. I collapsed back onto the floor and looked up at Shaun. Did he _really_ have to be that last thing that I saw before I died? Was this how Sandy had died? Oh god, I really hope not. I hope she felt no pain at all. I hope it was just quick and painless. Would that be the same for me? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Looking up at Shaun, his figure started to become blurry and distorted as my vision began to fail me. I saw the big smirk on his face as he advanced on me.

"Don't worry about it darlin'. You'll be with your little friend in just a few minutes. But first, let's have a little fun yeah?" My sight may have gone, but could still hear him quite well. As I laid there listening to what he was saying, I was surprised to hear the growl that ripped through my throat at the mention of Sandy. How dare he?

I felt Shaun's cold, hard hand run across my exposed stomach and around to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Unlike you, I haven't been fortunate enough to find my mate yet. So I like to have a little fun with my victims before I kill them" I felt his hand slip lower down my back, into the top of my pants. Once again, the awful growl ripped through my teeth. Placing my two hands on Shaun's chest I gathered all the strength I could and push against him. Initially I had though that it would be useless. I mean come on. Me? Push off a vampire? I don't think so. But I was taken aback when Shaun suddenly went flying through the air, smashing an ancient fig tree into splinters. My eyes suddenly flew open and the full force of the scene in front of me took me by surprise. _Holy Shit! _Where did that come from? And wait a minute. Wasn't my arm broken, not two seconds ago? This was just getting freakier by the minute. Sending Shaun flying like that took all the strength from me and I collapsed back into unconsciousness just as I saw Shaun stand up and advance on me again, a look of pure murder plastered onto his face. But before I was completely out of it, I let out one more blood curdling scream.

EPOV

And there it was; the image that had been playing through my mind ever since I realised that Shaun had Lucy. As I came hurdling into the clearing I was confronted with the sight of Lucy's broken and crumpled body on the ground, at the base of the tree; Shaun standing over her. I knew Shaun knew I was there. There was no way he couldn't. But he refused to turn away from Lucy; his blood red eyes focused on nothing else but here. Then, without turning to me, he spoke.

"Such a waste, really. Such a sweet girl, her life cut short. Not being able to see the world and do the things she's always dreamt of. Just like Sandy. I didn't mean to kill Sandy but her blood called for me. Lucy is the same, but then I think of her sweet, warm blood running down my throat and through my veins and it's just to hard to resist. So … delectable" _I couldn't hear anymore_ I thought as a low growl ripped through my teeth. I just wanted to jump the filthy bloodsucker right here, right now. How _dare_ he think of Lucy so lowly?  
_Calm Embry. Phase back and talk to him. Save Lucy._ Sam's voice rang through my head and I knew he was right. Closing my eyes and calming my thoughts, I slowly felt myself begin to phase back. As Seth, Jake and Quil's thoughts began to phase out of my head I heard one last thought

_No! PUT HER DOWN…_ as soon as my transformation was complete my eyes snapped open and I saw Shaun facing me with Lucy in his arms. I studied her body making sure there were no fang marks anywhere on her body. As I looked over her, I noticed many broken bones, but I also realised something else; was she shaking? _Holy Shit! Is she … healing?_

"Hey" I yelled, my eyes never leaving Lucy's broken body. "Leave her alone you filthy fucking bloodsucker! Put her down and I'll let you live" _haha yeah right!_

"Very impressive dog. But you're a tad bit late" _No, _I thought, _you are. _

As Shaun bent his head down to Lucy's neck, her body began to shake more violently. Shaun quickly pulled his head back and dropped Lucy to the ground.

"What the hell?" he said as he took a few steps back away from her, but I didn't care about him. I was focused on Lucy. _Is it really possible?_

Just as the last though passed through my head there was a large ripping sound and clothes were sent flying through the air. I brought my arm up over my face to shield my self. It wouldn't have done much but it was instinct. When I looked back, there was a big black mass now occupying the same spot that my Lucy did just seconds ago. As the black mass began to stand I consciously saw Shaun run off into the trees but I didn't care. Sam and the other were back there, they would get him.

Slowly I started to inch my way toward the large black wolf. I knew straight away that it was Lucy. But how? She didn't have any La Push roots. Lucy turned and stared straight at me. She was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen in my life. She was just like Sam, midnight black for the most part of her body, with silver socks, a silver tip on her tail and a scatter of silver spots over her head. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Lucy?" I asked softly, trying not to scare her. As soon as I spoke she quickly took a step towards me, nuzzling me in the chest and whimpering. I reached my hand up slowly and patted her head and she instinctively pushed her head further into my hand. I took a slow step back and looked her straight into her beautiful, now silver eyes.

"Stay right there. I'm going to phase so that I can talk to you" she nodded and took a couple of steps back. I though back over this afternoon and felt my body begin to shake violently; the ripping and tearing over as soon as it started and the voices of my pack began to fill my head … plus one.

"Embry? What's happening?" She sounded so scared. But I was so relieved to hear her voice again. I walked up to her and nuzzled my head into her shoulder as she did the same to me; the closest thing to a hug when in wolf form.

"Don't worry. I don't know how this happened but we are going to find out. We just need to get you back into human form. But we'll do that when we get home. Sam?" I asked as he came into sight with the others closely behind.

"We took care of it. Don't worry. Now, we just have to worry about Lucy and get her back so we can talk to Billy. Come on everyone, let's go home. Embry, you stay with Lucy" He said as he took off, everyone following quickly on his heals. There were a couple of 'congratulations' and 'welcome to the pack' but then everyone left us alone.

"Embry, I'm so scared. Where's Shaun?" Lucy said as we slowly began the trek back home.

"Don't worry about it love. Shaun's dead. He won't be bothering you anymore. As for the whole wolf thing, I don't know how you're a wolf but we will figure it out. I'll be with you one hundred and ten percent of the way. I promise"

"Thank-you Embry. I love you"

"I love you too" this was quite the moment; my imprint was a wolf and running beside me, but trust the boys to ruin it all, as there was a sudden outbreak of

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

**Well I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been heaps busy with school and work and stuff. This chapter took me **_**forever**_** to write. I'm on holidays for the next two weeks so I'm going to be writing like crazy. This story should be finished in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned.**

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought. It would be greatly appreciated!**

**Mys.tery.01**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright. Guess whose back! *chorus of cheers***

**I know you guys have missed me but I am back now and ready to write. So enough of this useless chatter and on with the story!**

LPOV

When we got back to the Jake's house it took a while to get me back into human form. Embry was with me every step of the way. The other boys were there for me too but I think they were doing more harm than good.

"Yeah Lucy!" Quil 'yelled'

"You know you can do it Lucy" Jacob said

"CALM THAT TEMPER WOMEN!!!" I looked at Seth

"What? I thought that would help?" he added quietly. I laughed

"Not really Seth. Considering I don't feel angry, it's kind of hard to … _calm that temper_" I laughed once more and looked back at Embry who was standing right in front of me.

"Maybe you boys should go inside. You're distracting her. Someone go and get us some clothes" Embry 'voice' held a lot of authority in it. All though he wasn't too high in the ranks, the boys know better than to go against him. Team work is the key I suppose. I slowly heard the boys thoughts disappear and suddenly Embry and I were alone. I looked back at Embry.

"Alright Lucy; just think calm. Lucy?"

"Sorry. I got distracted. When people talk, I tend to look at their mouths when they talk. It keeps me focused. But your mouth isn't moving and it's kind of tripping me out. I need to get used to this whole … _mind reading_ thing" He laughed

"Yeah it takes a while. But I need you to concentrate. I want to get inside and talk to Billy. Now close your eyes" I closed my eyes "think calm … think happy thoughts"

"Am I going to fly soon? In case you didn't know, I need the fairy dust … or where you getting to that? Did I jump the gun here?" Embry didn't say anything so I slowly opened one eye then burst out into a fit of giggles. Embry was sitting there with a _'You don't yet?'_ look on his face. Let's just say it didn't quite work in his wolf form. Constipated would be a better word to describe it.

"Oh come on Embry. This is cool. Lighten up a bit" and then I got a funny feeling in my stomach and my bones began to fold in on each other. I opened my eyes and there I was … stark naked in the middle of the woods and a gigantic wolf with the most stupid face I have ever seen. Eyes wide, head cocked to the side and a great big red tongue hanging out of the side of a massive grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Pick you jaw off the ground boy. You'll need to get used to this. You'll be seeing a lot more of it"

"Well I should hope so" I spun around and saw Jared, Jake and Paul standing there gaping at me and holding my clothes.

"Just chuck me the clothes will you? Perverts" I growled. Just then I heard a bigger growl from behind me before Embry settled himself on the ground between me and the boys so that I could get changed in private.

"No harm mate. Just wanted to see if you'd gotten the women calm" they snickered as they walked away.

Once I was changed Embry transformed and got changed too. Once we were done I took his hand in mine and we walked toward the house. Everyone was in the living room and when we came in a got a few unwanted glances from some of the boys. Jake had a stupid grin on his face which I good slap on the back of the head got rid of.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he looked up at me

"For being a pervert. And besides, I have super strength now. Why not make the most of it?" I smiled down at him before walking to the other side of the room to join Embry. Once we were all settled we turned to Billy.

"Got any ideas Billy?" Embry asked first

"Well I certainly have never seen anything like this before but I have some theories. There was one case like this. Many years ago but no one could ever explain it. Her name was Anna. She was the imprint of the pack leader of the time. One day the pack got into a pretty heavy fight with some vampires. One of the vampires broke off from the fight and decided to make the fight … well let's just say that he liked to play games. It ended up being much like what happened today. This one vampire went back to the house of the leader and kidnapped Anna. I wont go into the finer details but she got angry and she to exploded into a wolf. The pack could never explain it but there has never been another case like it until today"

"But you said you have some theories?" Sam asked

"Yes. Imprinting is a very strong thing and starts way before the two participants meet. It has always been destiny for the two parties to meet and fall in love instantly so it is fair to presume that the couple share a bond stronger than blood. I'm not quite sure how to explain it but I believe it has to do with this bond. Embry, what does Lucy mean to you?" Everyone turned to Embry and I while we had eyes for no one other then each other.

"She means the world to me, more than my own life. She's my other half"

"Exactly; this bond is something that you both share. Something you are destined to share. Something created before birth. I believe that the thing that turns you boys into wolves is shared through your bond. I believe that more than just your love is shared between you two"

"So … you're saying that as soon as the two people meet, the bond is connected and the women … or men" Jake side glanced at Leah "are able to … do what we do?"

"It the only way I can explain it. It's the only thing the ties Lucy to the Pack and our history"

"So what about Kim? And Emily and Claire?" Jared asked. "Why haven't they turned into wolves?"

"Well it's always been said that pack members transform when the village is endangered. I believe that you would also transform when you, yourself are in danger. I believe that is what has happened with Lucy. She feared for her life and the anger got to her; transforming her into a wolf. Fortunately, Kim, Claire and Emily have never been in the situation that Lucy has been in today. Now I'm only guessing here, but I think that it takes a lot more to change a mate then it does to change the original wolf"

"Umm, Billy? What about … the … thing that happened … between" Sam glanced at the scars on Emily's face.

"Oh, of course Sam. Well I believe that has something to do with the bond as well. If you don't mind me saying Emily … but I don't think you really believed that Sam would hurt you. The love that you to share was to strong for the anger she would have need to become a wolf. I think her love for you Sam overshadowed her fear. Like I said, I think it takes more fear and anger for a mate to change. With the love over shadowing any fear or anger, she didn't have enough to transform" Sam nodded as silence fell over the group. Everyone trying to comprehend what had just happened. So, Shaun had turned me into a wolf. Instead of being scared or angry like I think Embry expected me to be, I felt happy and relieved. I shared things with Embry that other imprint couples didn't. Embry and I were both wolves and would be for the rest of the lives. Finally, I wasn't the damsel in distress. I wasn't the breakable one. We were finally equal and could look out for each other. Slowly, people started to move off in different directions. Embry stood us both up and we left the house, hand in hand.

With out saying a word, we walked into the forest and just kept walking. Eventually we found ourselves on the edge of a cliff, over looking the ocean. I was just about sunset so Embry and I sat down to watch it. My thoughts wandered back to Sandy. So much had happened since I lost my best friend. In a way I thought I could find a little bit of Sandy in Embry. I could see her in his eyes. Embry had the capacity to be both fun and serious, a trait that not many people could master. Embry and Sandy shared that and I was grateful for it. It was one of the things I admired the most in both of them. There was also the way that they were ready to put the lives of those they loved most, ahead of their. Yet another trait that was rare to find. I wondered how I was so lucky to have found two of these people and have them both care for me so deeply. I would love Sandy for the rest of my life and I would never forget her but it was time to move on. Shaun was dead and she could be left to rest in peace. Sandy would no longer be remembered for the way she died, but for the way that she lived. I would always remember the fun loving, caring girl who stole a piece of my heart. I would never find someone to replace her. Even Embry couldn't replace her. He was a whole other story and captured a whole different part of my heart.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Embry said, breaking the silence.

"I'm relieved. I finally got the justice for Sandy's death. I'm glad it's finally over and she can rest in peace now" Embry pulled me in for a tight hug before pulling back to look me in the eye.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you today Lucy. Just the thought kills me. Nothing in the world makes me as happy as you do Lucy. I love you"

"I love you too" And he kissed me; just a small but passionate kiss. I had never had a kiss like it before. It topped every other kiss that I had ever had. Always too soon, Embry pulled back.

"So how does it feel to be the newest member of the pack?" he asked with a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"I've never been so happy in my life"

"Neither have I" Embry kissed me again. Falling back onto the grass I got lost in the only boy I could ever love. Slowly, the sun behind us began to sink and fade, marking the end of one of the worst, and best, chapters of my life.

THE END

**Wow. I can't believe I actually finished it. It's been so long and I apologise. But I am so very happy to finish. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story this long and sent all of those reviews. Thank you so very much.**

**Ciao, .01**


End file.
